


Fable 4: The Final Step.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: 1920’s, Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: Five years after the events of Gabriel's journey he discovers that Heroes have indeed returned to the world. He must gather them along with other allies in order to head to Samarkand and to finally destroy the remnants of darkness that still linger and save the lost king of Albion.(My version of Fable 4. This idea has been around for years but I've rewritten it so many times.)





	1. The Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel awakens after the Spire is destroyed.

Summer of 1915, Kraken's Jaw beach.

Gabriel walked along the debris-riddled beach of Kraken's Jaw. So much has happened he reflected on all of it. From Theresa's words to even the Corruption's. He took it all in. Sure he is still a young man with the naivety of his youth but he was well enough ready to do what it takes to protect the world. He thought to himself. 'The power to create a better future lies within us all, if only we act if only we believe. But, without sacrifice, there can be no victory. Perhaps a time will come again when Albion again face the fall of night.'

He continued his pace down the beach. To his surprise, he was still able to see as what he assumed Theresa was able to view things. The world around him now was a deep navy blue. Everything in the blue was outlined with a static white. He could make out the details of objects and eventually his newly blinded eyes fell upon a strip of cloth that appeared to be the former Seer's blindfold. It was bittersweet to Gabriel, the only thing left of the woman who changed his life for the better. He grew close and bent down. Gingerly picking the strip up and clutching it as if it would fade. 

As he wrapped the blindfold around his face. 'Until then... I'll be waiting. Until then... I'll be watching.' He turned his face to the sky and felt a newfound sense of freedom. He faced the outline of Bowerstone and began to make his way there. As he walked up the sandy slopes near some Old Kingdom ruins he heard some shouting. The new Seer turned his head to the direction of the voices and could see white blips closing in on him. He could see that they were some type of guard but not ones from Bowerstone or from the other main towns. 

He raised his hand a did a slight wave as the group of five men reached him. A large burly man approached him and spoke first. "Did you come out of there?" The man asked in awe and pointed to the horizon. Gabriel settles from foot to foot. Uncertain of what to say. He let out a sigh and answered. "I am." The men all looked at each other. Then the large man grabbed the younger man and held high in the air. The group started to cheer loudly as the passed Gabriel to man to man. They all hugged him and patted him on the head and shoulders. 

"We must get you to Bowerstone the Royal family will want to speak to you. Don't you think Ruckus?" Said a man who appeared to be the same age as Gabriel. Ruckus, who is the burly man turned around instantly. "Hush yourself up, Carlos. This boy here appears to be a Hero. Since ol' Reaver is a Hero do you honestly think it will be a good idea to parade him around? You know what happened to those who seemed to be "Heroes" after he came to power!?"

Carlos was about to speak and advanced to Ruckus when Gabriel stood in between and beat him to it. "No! No! I'm sorry but I prefer to not make a big deal out of what I did. Ruckus is correct it wouldn't be safe you see."

The burly man nodded as Gabriel finished his dialog. "Yes, well can you run word to Bowerstone that the Spire broke itself apart. I don't want unwanted attention-getting to me. I have an idea I need to plan and I don't want to get attacked every day for being a new Hero. Which brings me to ask. What do you mean "what happened to those who appeared to be Heroes?" Gabriel was honestly confused.

"The tribe I belonged to never had much contact with other people so yeah." The men began to walk away leaving Carlos, Gabriel, and Ruckus. "Well boy. Around ten years ago a group of people started fear mongering saying that anyone with unique skills is Heroes and since that lunatic Reaver is a Hero they started randomly killing people who they believed to be more than human. Those people were innocent and in no way shape or form Heroes. The group was wiped out by King Harold but there are rumors stating that a small group may still be around." Gabriel mouthed a 'wow'. "To top it all off murders still occasionally occur throughout the Kingdom," Carlos added in. 

"Well, it's a good thing you spoke up Ruckus. The next thing I need is a gun being shot at me while I sleep. So who are you guys? The dweller asked facing Carlos. Carlos took the hint and began to inform him. "We're just a simple mercenary team. We are hired to take down enemies when the guards are too much of a bitch to do their jobs and handle it. We travel from place to place and planned on heading to Driftwood for awhile. We still are right Ruckus?"

"We are but I'm going to take this lads advice. Speaking of which what is your name?" Gabriel turned back to Ruckus.  
"My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Bright." He stuck out a gauntlet-clad hand. Ruckus shook it and then Carlos.

"Well, Gabriel as I head to Bowerstone Court why don't you stay with us awhile. I bet you're extremely tired after all that happened. After I come back to fill the men in on how you did it. I bet they'll all be asking later. Carlos here will take you to our current camp."

"Thank you Ruckus." He turned from the man and stood by Carlos. The two began to walk away as Ruckus left for the capital city.

"Welcome to the fam Gabe. I can call you Gabe right?" Carlos asked leaning class to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Gabriel nodded. "Neat man!" 

It was awkward at first sitting around and watching the mercenaries go about their activities but soon Gabriel found himself helping around and learning from the men who would eventually become his new family.


	2. The Vision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides it’s time to finally act.

Spring of 1920, Oakfield.

Soon enough five years have passed since Gabriel had washed up on the beach of Northern Albion and met the group of wonderful mercenaries that became his new family. Gabriel over those short years had some mastery of his foresight and of his gauntlets. He became a valuable member of the merc group and soon he was the right hand of Ruckus. With his future seeing and magic, he was considered one of the most important. He shed his old dweller robes and kept them packed away in his travel bags as a reminder. Those clothes to him represented a different man. A scared, inexperienced, and cowardly Gabriel. The Gabriel now was way different so he wore something more professional to show his transformation. A white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of faded brown pants and leather boots. His hair flat and chin length. 

He and Carlos had grown close and became the best of friends. To be honest he could see a bit of him from his old friend Katlan. Sometimes Gabriel and Carlos would sit down and switch stories between them. Other times they would go to the outskirts of whatever town they were in and he would start to show off his powers. Gabriel eventually learned of what Carlos looked like. He has tan skin from his South Islander heritage and shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and a lithe body. Gabriel honestly wished his body was like Carlos's instead of being stuck with his gangly body. On the other hand, Carlos wished he had Gabriel's body. Some thought they were dating but they were just really close friends in all honesty.

Everything was going well and soon the day came when the Seer decided it would be the day to leave. Gabriel had a dream the previous night about what he knew was the lost king of Albion. He had previous dreams before and never took it to much heart since he knew King Mathew was relatively not going anywhere and wasn't being messed with in any way. So why rush when you can barely make out a face in your awake visions.

In the dream, he could see a man inside of a smoky looking crystal and a rather stunning young woman standing in front of it that radiated unseen energy. Just like the Temptress and Devourer gave off. He knew who this woman was: The Empress another agent of Darkness. The woman spun around and faced something past Gabriel then she looked right at him. Her left arm turned to dark crystal and she lunges at him. 

His dream changed to a cliff side over looking the ruins of the Spire. Below the cliff, he could see a port with various cages and crates and distant shouting and cheering behind him. At the very edge of the cliffs, he saw the back of a woman with deep red hair and a dress fitting of great wealth. The top was black and the lower region billowing red. Gabriel walked more close to her and something odd happened. The young woman turned to him and in her hands a hammer with the blunt of a fist holding a knife. "I am of Stone. Find me in the place where warriors dwell."

His dream faded and he woke up quickly in the shelter of his sleeping bag. He sat up and rubbed his head. Carlos was still asleep next to him in his bag. Gabriel crawled out of his resting place and tossed on his button up and adjusted his undergarments and tugged on his pants. He stepped out of their large shared tent and sat outside on a stump. The group made camp on the outskirts of Oakfield near an old mine the locals called Echo Mine. It was early in the morning and mist hung in the air giving the forest around them an eerie feel. Gabriel held his head in his hands hoping the cluster of thoughts would dissipate in order to make sense of what he had just experienced. Despite being a Seer for five years now he still had a majority of his visions come to him while dormant much to his annoyance.

"I am of Stone. Find me in the place where warriors dwell." That dialog kept replaying in his head over and over again. He shook his head and stood up walking up the path and onto the main road that led to the village. His bare feet carried him past the carriage house where he could hear the driver snoring in the cab. He took in the scenery from the freshly tilled dew covered fields to the farmers heading out for a long day's work and monks leaving their houses to worship at the temple. From what Gabriel remembered he recalled that Carlos once read him a book about this village and how it was the hometown of Sister Hannah who eventually became the Hero Hammer. 'Maybe I should stop at the temple instead of the pub. I'll surely find more peace to think there.' He passed the Sandgoose Pub nodding his respects to a statue of a young Sparrow and carried himself out of the town and reached the temple. 

This was his first time visiting the Temple of Light and it is as beautiful as he imagined. Even if everything was in shades of blue he still was in awe. He rounded a corner of one of the low buildings and sat on a bench by a little fountain reservoir. He crossed his legs pretzel style and closed his eyes to prevent distractions from trying his best to meditate. Or think, depending on how one would look at it. 

In his mind, he sorted out the clues he had both heard and seen. 'So, we have this: Cliffside village, a port full of cages and crates, cheering coming from behind. The miss is holding a battle hammer that could be a family weapon. She looks like nobility or of an upper-middle-class family. She said she is of Stone. So that could be the Hero Stone meaning this girl is a Hero of Strength. Maybe Theresa was to weaken to foresee her. Or, she could be in Bowerstone? But, that wouldn't make sense due to the scenery. Okay, so the second part "Find me in the place where the warriors dwell." So a place with an arena or a place with rough rabble so it could be Bloodstone. Though, with the way she dressed she might be from an arena town so the must mean she is In Westcliff. Backed up with the cheering and animal cages. Gabriel opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I guess it's time to act." He said to himself. 'If Carlos is awake I should tell him of what is going on.' He thought. The young Seer decided to walk around the temple for a while and quietly listen and watch the monks go about their daily routines. He talked to the ones he could and listened to all they had to say, even if it was very outlandish. It never hurts to learn he always told himself and those who would listen.

After about an hour he realized his friends were probably wondering where he was. Gabriel said his goodbyes to the Light monks and jogged down the path to the pub knowing they would be in there. He was correct upon entering he could see Ruckus playing Spinner Box, Carlos upstairs looking down on the people below and the rest of the men sitting in the corner clapping to the bard's song and gawking at tavern maids while swinging and chugging beers and wines. Ruckus noticed him walking to the barman and smiled at him. Gabriel gave a nod and bought some cheap Oakfield Sour and a fat yellow apple. He placed the gold on the counter and said his thanks as he walked upstairs and approached the spaced out, Carlos.

Knowing how Carlos gets when he's spaced he gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and stepped back automatically. Carlos, as predicted, jumped and spun around wide-eyed. He realized it was Gabriel and relaxed closing his eyes and turning back around. His friend soon joined him at the overlook. "How's it going brother?"  
Taking a bite of his apple Gabriel spoke. "I woke up early and went to the Temple of Light for a while. I thought I needed the peace to help think." He took a swig of his sour looking at Carlos. 

"I see the man. What got you up so early Gabe? I can tell something is on your mind." The half Albionite looked at him. The former dweller looked back at him. "Can you follow me back to our camp? I need to talk to you about something serious."  
"Okay, bud. Want to go ahead and go?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Gabriel adjusted his blindfold and finished his apple.

The two friends left downstairs and out of the pub. The two walked back and gently pushed each other until Carlos thought it would be funny to grab Gabriel's drink and finish it off. That ended in the man being chased by a blind person. By the time they made it back to camp, the two were laughing hysterically but it died down as Gabriel's face became serious as the sat inside their tent. Carlos looked at him with concern. "Gabe what's wrong?" He asked seriously. 

"I had a vision last night, well two. They weren't like the others. I think it's time for me to begin a quest."  
"When you say quest, Gabe, you mean trying to storm Samarkand. How are you sure King Mathew is still alive and not just a garden ornament for the Empress?"  
"It sounds dumb but I know he's alive. I can feel it. Besides, why would I have a reoccurring dream about a dead man? Seems a bit weird don't you think Carlos?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. So what are the dreams this time around?" Gabriel filled him in on his dreams and what he believes the second one is leading to. "I believe I have to gather up Heroes and maybe allies willing to support and head to Samarkand. Even if Mathew isn't alive he would still want someone to take the Empress out. Who is to say she won't try to invade Albion. It would take her a while but she would eventually but she would most definitely attempt world domination." Gabriel finished.

"Well mate, if that's the case then I'm going with you."  
"Carlos I don't want you joining me. I couldn't forgive myself if you get killed."  
Carlos tilted his head. "Brother, I'm with you till the end." He stood up and offered Gabriel his hand. He took it and was lifted up. Carlos looking around said, "Maybe we should go ahead and pack some of our smaller things. After all, this tent isn't ours."  
"Agreed."

The two then ventured back to the pub to see that nothing much has changed except that Ruckus was now at the table with the rest of the men who were all off their gourd drunk. Ruckus noticed that Carlos and Gabriel looked rather serious and cocked an eyebrow. He stood up and motioned for them to follow outside by the creaking water mill. "You two look moderately anxious what is it?"

Gabriel stepped forward. "Ruckus sir, I had a serious vision last night. I and Carlos are going on said mission the vision alluded to. It will just me, he and the Heroes of have collected."  
Ruckus was understandably both confused and surprised. "What is this quest?" The two guys shared a glance at one another and then faced their leader. "Well, we have to save King Mathew and kill or banish the Empress." Gabriel told him.

Ruckus's eyes widened and his long bearded face contorted to a soundless gasp. "The lost king. Gabriel my boy, do want our help? The family will always help family. If not I understand I won't push."  
Gabriel's eyes widened as well under their covering. "I'm not sure as of right now Ruckus. I don't want you and the rest risking their lives. I'll send word if we need you in the future. Thank you for understanding sir."

Ruckus gave a nod in understanding. "When do you two plan on leaving?"  
Gabriel turned his head to Carlos. He then took the lead. "Does leaving as soon as possible sound good? If we leave now after getting supplies we might reach Westcliff by early morning tomorrow. Especially if we take a boat."  
"Will you two stay and say your goodbyes to the crew afterward?"  
"Of course." The pair said in unison.

The three head back to the camp and Ruckus helped them pack their knapsack and satchel bag. He gave them some spare gold and took their tent down and tossed it in his tent. They then preceded to travel back to the pub where the men now were hobbling around. Gabriel told them the news and the drunken sods surrounded him and Carlos in their arms while crying hard. Ruckus watching and laughing at Carlos's uncomfortable face. The party all headed to the Oakfield docks and watched as the two friends walked the rest of the way to the boat and paid the captain. As they stepped on the captain rushed to his steer and they began to sail away. Gabriel could see their outlines all waving and could barely see Ruckus with a smile that one would describe as proud.

Once far enough away the two headed down to the guest cabins and settled in. Gabriel unslung his sackcloth satchel bag on the worn down bed while Carlos basically tossed his knapsack on the floor alongside his master clockwork rifle and silver dagger. Carlos sat on the bed across from his. "I honestly thought Ruckus would want to come with us. I was actually prepping for an argument."

"So did I." Gabriel chuckled out. "Come on Carlos let's get to rest."  
"We just woke up though."  
"Yes, but more sleep is better than no sleep."  
"As you say all wise and powerful Seer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to get into the minds of my characters. Even if it’s the way they talk or act. With Gabriel I try my best to give the feeling that he’s still new to this and trying his best to learn.


	3. Westcliff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Carlos make it to Westcliff in order to find the Hero of Strength.

Spring of 1920, Westcliff.

Just as planned it was around noon when the duo arrived at the docks of Westcliff. Gabriel was still asleep when Carlos came downstairs to the guest cabin. "Hey Gabe, wake up man." He lightly shook the sleeping young man. Gabriel's eyes shot open and his eyes quickly settled on the shirtless man above him. He sat up groggily as Carlos stepped away and pulled on his tan sleeveless shirt. "I take it we're here?" Gabriel fitted his satchel bag over his shoulder and quickly brushed his brown hair with his fingers. "Yeah we are it's raining so you might want to throw on your cloak mate," Carlos said as he began to tuck his rifle into its canvas bag.

Gabriel looked up in acknowledgment and then rifled through his saddlebag and pulled out his green hooded poncho and quickly pulled it on. He stood up and led his friend out of the cabin and off the boat. "Well, it's grown a lot since I've last been here." Carlos looked up the cliffside as they approached the pathway to the town. "You were born here, right? How long has it been again?" Asked Gabriel. "About eighteen years since I left. I'm positive the Hutchins family is still in power here. That's their manor behind the Crucible right there." He pointed to a dark wooden building distant from the rest of the town but still close enough to walk to. "They're pretty good people even if they own the Crucible which is a place of violence and death."  
"Oh please, Carlos we're mercenaries. Violence and death are apart of our lives." The Seer teased. "You know what I mean Gabe." Carlos bumped his shoulder with him as they finally made it up to the path and into the middle of the town. Despite the rain, villagers went about their day to day activities like nothing was happening. "I guess poor weather is common here," Gabriel asked no one in particular.

"So this place doesn't look too big. Where do you suggest we look, Gabe?"  
"Not sure you know the place more than I do."  
"True. Maybe you can walk around and ask anyone about our Hero and I can check the Crucible. If she's a Hero of Strength than she'd probably be at that place." Carlos offered.  
"You're right. I'll check the tavern and you the Crucible. Meet up in twenty?"  
"How about fifty? The arena battles take a while usually."  
"Deal." The Seer and the mixed man parted ways. 

Carlos didn't really know what to do but as long as Gabe was good with the decision he went by it. As he walked up to the steps of the Crucible he could see two older men bickering at each other. These must be the people the Hutchins family hired to allow battle competitors. The two men noticed him now standing in front of them. One of the men frowned. 'Oh boy, I have a feeling I know what's coming.' Carlos cringed on the inside. "Hey, mutt." The man let out. 'Aaaannnd there it is. Good old fashioned prejudice. Westcliff hospitality right here.' Carlos kept a stone face and straightened his body then the much kinder man asked. "Hello, young man. Will you be spectating or competing?" He gave a genuinely friendly smile either too oblivious or used to his partner's mouth. "I'll be spectating sir."

"Good good. Well head on in and turn left upstairs. The payment is twelve gold. You're just one luck today. Our local warrior is playing today. Get in as fast as you can to see her in action. Wouldn't want you to miss it."  
"Oh well, thank you, sir." Carlos brushed past the rude man and entered the grand doors.   
Inside he was presented with a spacious sandstone room with large braziers. A trader in one corner alongside practice ranges and arena contestants near another grand door. He had seen enough and made his way to the sad looking staircase to the spectator's perches. He reached the top paid his fee and sat close to the edge as to get the best view he could.

He waited around ten minutes then the announcements started. "Ladies n Gentlemen! Welcome to another Crucible battle! As you know every today we have a special guest! She's our regular! Our Hometown Hero! You all know who it is!"  
When the announcer finished the crowd began to cheer and scream wildly. "Janice! Janice! Janice!" He heard almost everyone shouting. The doors to the battle room opened up and out stepped the woman Gabriel had described. Rather than a dress, she was wearing what looked like ranger pants leather boots and an assassin coat with the high neck pulled down. Even from here he could tell she is a bit on the brawny side. Her fluffy red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Over a shoulder was the most beautiful hammer he had ever seen. Its handle was the likeness of a tree branch and the brunt of the hammer a giant hunk of amethyst stone fastened snuggly against the handle. The girl honestly had a serious case of resting bitch face but it was kind of sweet looking. 

The announcer spoke up once more. "Round one! Three... two... one! Rockmites!" The crowd roared. Carlos watched as the woman gave a toothy smirk and lunged. She made quick work with the first wave of mites to his surprise. She bashed all of them into the ground with a movement that a railroad layer would use on in spikes. Hard and swift movements gave way to splutters of dirt and bug innards. Soon the second came in this time the Rockmites were of a different species. Janice cracked her neck and jumped in the air and landed behind the mites. She swung once and before the mites could turn around her gorgeous hammer hit the mite on the left. The following was a chain reaction as all of the mites slammed into one another and hit the wall below where Carlos sat. The crowd continued to roar and hoot. He stood up and looked down at the considerable crack in the wall. "Damn," he said louder than he meant to. He looked up and Janice was smiling and waving at everyone. Her grey eyes fell upon Carlos. She tilted her head as if searching if he was new or not. She corrected her face and began to pick up various rewards the crowd has dropped for her. 

"Four more rounds to go! Let's hope Janice can handle that next challenge! What do you think it will be?! Wolves or Ice Panthers!?" The announcer called out. He watched as Janice ran through the next door. He and most of the other guests followed above to the next room.

Gabriel didn't really know where to start. So he went inside the tavern and sat down at a booth beside a portrait of a family. Gabriel looked at it and realized that the young woman standing between her parents was none other than the girl in his dreams. Underneath the photo was a small nameplate that read Hutchins Family. Gabriel's eyes widened at this revelation. He needed more information. Maybe he could find a nondrunk patron to talk to. He looked around and could see a man in historians smock. 'That's convenient. Hopefully, he won't make up tales.' Gabriel stood up and walked towards the man. "Hi there." The man looked up in brief annoyance but it faded when he could see the blindfold. "Hello, young man. Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering I am new here and I heard about the Hutchins family. May I know some information on the current family?"  
"Of course sit down. Sit down." The historian cleared his throat and began. "The Hutchins family came into power after the late businessman Barnum died. As of right now the family's head patriarch Daniel is the current Mayor. His wife Tabitha is the town's alchemist and healer to Crucible combatants. While their daughter Janice is kind of a local legend. She's extremely strong and competes in the Crucible every week when she isn't completing something for a villager or going on a bounty hunt." The older man leaned more close and whispered. "Some say her family on her father's side come from a line of Heroes. Like Hero Heroes." He leaned back and continued. "Anyway, she's actually almost finished. She's a very friendly person as long as you don't agitate her. That and her parents are away so she might take you on a home tour."

"Thank you for the information sir. Have a good day." The man smiled at him and Gabriel left the tavern and made his way to the front of the Crucible steps. 'Does it ever stop raining?' Gabriel wished he had a spell to change the weather. Or a machine like Knothole Island. 

Carlos had to admit he was impressed. The way the Hero would dodge and dip from her enemies as if she'd been fighting her whole life. She looked so young and yet she was allowed to fight here? He had watched her plow through the wolves and now she was fighting Sand Furies. Carlos was extremely tense and the same faired with everyone else. All that could be heard was the battle cries of the last round of Furies and Janice yelling and swinging her hammer. The final sand creature was killed and Janice fell to one knee to catch her breath. "Good job Janice! Give her a clap everyone! Her first battle and hardly any scrapes!" 

Everyone hooted and whistled their congratulations. Carlos was surprised that the Crucible no longer had five rounds and just three. Where's the challenge in that? No wonder there aren't many people here. Janice began to stand up and left through the exit door.

'Now is my chance.' Carlos stood up and snuck down to where Janice would be at.


	4. One down the Archon to Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hero down one more to go.

Spring of 1920, Westcliff Crucible.

Carlos slowly crept down the corridor and soon found a large empty space were various other combatants rested up at. Full of showers, cushions, and potion stations. He rounded a corner and was confronted by Janice. "Howdy mate. Last time I checked you were supposed to be watching not following." Her grey eyes staring intensely at him. Carlos was flustered but quickly regained his composure. "Hi. I'm Carlos. I'm sorry to be weird but I needed to reach you before I lost you."

"Why'd ya want to speak to me?" She stepped back a bit looking back at her hammer. "Well, it's kind of an odd story my friend Gabriel could fill you in. I and he are trying to find people like your description to help in our mission."  
Her eyes lit up. "What type of mission?"  
"It's in Samarkand. I can't tell you more without sounding insane please come with me. I'm sure my friend is in the tavern. He'll explain everything. I'm sure of it." Carlos was hoping she wouldn't think he is a creep and beat the Hell out of him. 

Janice looked down at the ground no doubt considering what to do. "Alright I'm gonna go with ya but if you try anything. Well, you've already seen what I can do pinky." She glanced up at Carlos's strawberry blonde hair. "Take me to ya friend I'm rather curious."  
Carlos turned and led them back to where he came. 

To be honest Janice didn't think her day could get any better or strange for that matter. First, her parents wouldn't be back for six months. Second, she took down Sand Furries today which she's never fought before. Third, she is now being led by a nice looking outsider to meet a mysterious friend who knows of her. 'Please don't be members of that Anti "Hero" group. My family has had to deal with you before and I'm not looking forward to doing it alone again.' She was following mainly for the thrill of an adventure.

As the two walked out of the Crucible Janice's eyes were automatically driven to a person in a green cloak standing by the steps. He looked up at them and she could see an almost hidden smile. Carlos rushed to his friend. "Look who I found."   
The cloaked man turned excitedly to her and offered a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hutchins. My name is Gabriel and I'm positive you know this is Carlos."  
"Nice to meet you, Gabriel. Do you two want to come to my house? It's raining rather hard now and the tavern rooms aren't the best." Before they could even answer she yelled. "Race you there!"  
With that Janice was off and the two men trailed behind her up the hill.

When the three made it to the doors of the manor and opened it they were greeted with the smell of cinnamon and hickory. The trio all sat down in the main room in front of an active fireplace. Janice pulled on a lamp string beside her and the light bathed everything a comforting glow. The awkwardness was so thick you could almost feel it. "So, I was told ya wanted to speak to me, Gabriel. Looking for people like me?" Janice asked her eyes almost seemed to pierce the dark room.

"Yes, you see Janice I'm what they call a Seer and I had a vision about you."  
Carlos just stared on the girl in front of him. She had a look that said I am confused but I'm rolling with it. She opened her mouth again. "You're a Seer like in the books I've read? So you can see the future and have visions about what to do and can see into people's minds? Like the one who stayed in the Spire?" 

"Yes." He muttered pulling off his hood.

"Bullocks Gabriel. Prove it." She slouched smugly back in the armchair.  
"As you wish. You're fifteen years old and the Hammerthyst weapon you use is one of your family heirlooms left behind by your great grandfather. Your parents are currently visiting family on your mother's side in the Eastern Kingdom which no one knows they are seeing. Need I say more?"

Janice just sat there pale-faced. Her gray eyes looking back and forth then she smiled. She was honestly pretty excited for the prospect of being something more than a local celebrity. She had so many questions. So she let them go. "I read in a book about the Blind Seeress. Did you know her?" She excitedly began questioning Gabriel.  
"I did know her for a few days. I miss her. She died and I took her place as Seer." Gabriel looked away as Carlos put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "She's dead?" Janice was kind of shocked. "Was it when the Spire shattered? Or something else?"

"In a way both. She wanted me to focus the Will of my gauntlets through her and as I did she began to fade into nothingness. All I heard was her voice telling me the Spire's Heart was mine. When I jumped I used my gauntlets to destroy the Heart and that's what happened." Gabriel looked back up aware of how crazy it sounded. "I can see you still have some things to say so ask. I'm patient."

"Well it ain't a question but it's more of a statement. I always figured I am an actual Hero."  
"Why did you think that? More books?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah actually. My family has gathered many works of literature over the years and it's all upstairs. We have different sections and I remember about two years ago looking at our family history section and noticed an old book in the lower corner. I'd admit history ain't much important to me but I was drawn to it." She paused as if relishing in the feeling of the memory. "So I picked up the book and soon found out it was a history of our family. As I read on I found out that on my father's side we belong to a Heroic bloodline called Stone's blood or the Strength bloodline. I read that my ancestor is Sister Hannah and that she had another sibling named Grayson. Grayson lived in Southcliff most of his life and was the great grandfather to my Dad. All of this history in various handwritings. It explained so much about me and why I am the way I am. The powers skipped over my father and landed on me. I confronted my parents about it and they didn't withhold any information. I'm glad they were honest with me."

"That's actually pretty interesting Janice. Does your family still have the book?"  
"Yes, we do it's still upstairs. I can get it for you later."  
"Sounds good. I need to learn all I can. So let me ask you a question."  
"Shoot for it bud." She crossed her legs in a very unladylike fashion.  
"Why do your parents let a fifteen-year-old run-around and put her life in danger?"

"Well they know I can handle myself since they've seen me in action before. They also think it's a good idea to focus my strength on enemies and not my obnoxious relatives."

"I can see that. What do you mean by when you said they saw you in action."  
She visibly flinched. "Well, a few years ago when I was nine I believe. These two men tried to kill me while I played outside. To make a long story short my parents heard my screams and witnessed me bashing a man to death with the family heirloom." She pointed to the hammer from Gabriel's dream above the raging fireplace. "The other man had a wood hatchet in his skull. That incident is what stirred King Harold to do something about the wack jobs that kill anyone who might be a Hero. Me being an actual Hero you know full well how that could have turned out."

Gabriel was taken aback and the same went with Carlos who looked like he was doing calculations. "There's no need to talk. I understand that's a lot to take in. All that matters is that I'm alive and they're no longer around. That's one of the few reasons why I like that dolt, King Harold. So I'll ask one more question. "Why didn't you get the Archon Hero first?" Janice asked.  
"Well, we didn't mainly because we weren't sure how Queen Pema would react to us asking about their kid and for military assistance. If I was thrown in jail the plan may not go so well without me giving guidance. That and I had a vision of you first."

"Understandable. Do you two want to spend the night to recharge? We have two spare rooms and I can show ya around the library. It's also pretty late now." Janice stood up. In their conversing, they didn't even acknowledge the growing darkness. She moved the hammer over her shoulder. "Oh, that would be kind Janice." Gabriel stood with Carlos following after. "Alright let me show you to your rooms." Janice turned to the stairs behind her and headed up. "Your room pinky will be to the left second from the end and Gabriel your room will be the opposite of his. The library is at the end of this hall and my room is down the right hallway on the left if you need anything."

Carlos left for his room and Gabriel followed the young redhead down the narrow hall to the library. She opened the worn door turning on a light switch and showed him inside. The library was to be described as snug but also forgotten and cold. It wasn't too large wasn't too small. If you cleared everything out it would be about eight feet. The ornate red and black wallpaper was peeling all over the place. Gabriel could tell this room was rarely visited other than occasionally by Janice. The bookcases reached the high ceiling on all sides with two cases back to back in the center of the room. A large window gave a view of the forest and the ocean beyond it. The smell of old paper and wood was comforting. Janice rested her hands on a shelf of one of the worn cases and bent down. She grabbed a thick old leather bound book from one of the middle cases and handed it to Gabriel. "Here's our history of Stone's bloodline. It has more to it than just Grayson's story so it's pretty neat. So far this is the only book I've found relating to our blood but feel free to read any of the other books. My mother brought some words regarding the Eastern Kingdom if that's interesting to ya. I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow Gabriel. Thanks for finding me." She patted him on the back as she walked out of the room. He smiled at her generosity and walked over to the ledge of the window and sat down on the built-in bench. He began to read the book. This seemed to be a collection of information written by the descendants of stone throughout the centuries. He flipped through the pages reading the runes noticing all of the signatures of the authors. He sometimes wished his own family history was like this. He wondered if he had or has family still alive out there. He read from the accounts of Stone to Inga and all points between until he reached Sister Hannah's portion. He stopped it after it was recorded by a warrior monk that she died. He was going to read more of Grayson's story but his section was small and Janice already told him all he needed to know. 

He looked at the window and watched the full moon float about the ocean. He could just make out the ruins of the Spire. 'How far I've come.' Only five years ago he was a simple Edgeland dweller now he was on his way to start something greater. He yawned and hopped down from the bench and left the library still clutching the book. Gabriel quietly opened the door and turned on a tall lamp. He focused on his room and was surprised to see such posh surroundings. When he thought guest room he assumed it would be a less elegant room. He closed the door and dropped his bag on a comfy chair in front of a fireplace. The weather was making the room kind of chilly so he lifted up an arm and shot a fireball in the cold fireplace. He was satisfied to see the flames carry quickly across the dry logs. He pulled off his hooded poncho and unbuttoned his shirt and removed his shoes and pants. Gabriel turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. I did some callbacks to the last game where Theresa roasted that fake fortune teller and made to were Gabriel pulled a similar thing to Janice. I promise we will be getting more close to the Archon Hero and Reaver. Again feel free to vote and comment on this story


	5. To Bowerstone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Janice a part of their crew the trio make their way to Bowerstone Castle.

Spring of 1920, Westcliff.

Gabriel woke up to the smell of something cooking. He sat up and looked at the smoldering logs of the fireplace before getting up. He retied his blindfold that slid off his head. He was about to pull up his trousers until he became light-headed. "Really now." An annoyed Gabriel said to himself. Gabriel's eyes closed and let himself drift to the nether. In his space, he heard a voice: "The Archons blood rests with the Maiden of Snow in the town of stones." He snapped out of the trance and rolled his clouded eyes. "Sometimes I hate my foresight. It states the obvious way too much." He muttered to himself and resumed dressing. 

He walked downstairs into the front room and heard the commotion in a room off to the right of the stairs. He peered inside and was greeted with a manservant and Janice placing cheese covered toast, eggs, and sliced apples with caramel on the table. Gabriel walked in and sat down next to Carlos who was already face planting his food. Janice gave him a small smile and sat down across from him holding a bottle of blackberry wine. The manservant bowed and picked up his plate and walked upstairs. She rested her head against her fist as she poured their cups with the dark sweet smelling alcohol. "So Gabriel how did you sleep?"  
"It was rather nice. I've never slept on an expensive bed before." He smiled sipping his wine and leaning back.  
"I've never even had an actual bed." Carlos said from his plate." Janice smiled at him. "You know pinky you're welcome to seconds. Not on the wine though."

Gabriel began to pick up some apples and dipped them into the caramel and started to eat. "So since we're going to Bowerstone what do you think is the best method of travel Janice?"  
"Well, it would be best to travel by carriage. We'll arrive in Bowerstone Market I believe."  
Carlos leaned back and stretched. "What exactly do we do when we arrive. Like is there a plan on how to approach the Queen? Since Harold died three months back in that training accident she might still be grieving and wouldn't want something to happen to her kid."   
Gabriel considered this. "Well, I also planned to talk about having army back up. Since the City of Aurora is at war right now with the South Islands we can't ask them for help. The Eastern Kingdom doesn't like Albionites that much so they're also out. So let's hope Queen Pema is open about saving her father in law."  
"Let's hope. Heard she's a raving lunatic." Said Janice as she finished her meal. She stood up and left upstairs her brown nightgown tripping her on the way. 

Carlos finished off his drink and put an arm around Gabriel. "I like how she's treating us like we've been friends for years." The Seer only nodded finishing his drink as well. "She's quite a nice person." He stood up with Carlos following after a belch. They could both hear her coming down the stairs. "That was fast." A surprised Seer said. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a purple adventurer shirt with black short sleeves and black baggy pants with purple sandals. Her assassin coat tied around her waist. She also was in possession of a large steal battleax resting on her shoulder. "You guys ready?!" She asked kind of loudly.   
Gabriel looked at Carlos. "Yeah, I think so." Carlos slung on his knapsack and rifle bag as the three walked out into the front room where the manservant was holding a leg satchel. Janice quickly retrieved the item with his gloved hand. "Gregory may you wrap our leftovers and give them to the homeless like usual please." The man nodded and was off to the kitchen.   
The three then made it outside in the early morning with mist all around them. The sunrise bathing everything in hues of orange and yellow. Gulls could be heard above squawking. As they made their way to the carriage house Carlos asked. "Hey, Jan?" Janice looked back as she tied satchel straps around her waist and thigh. "Yeah?"  
"What will you do if your parents come back early and see you missing?" He made a good point.  
"Well I wrote a note explaining what has happened and o'Gregory will no doubt back me up."

They made it to the carriage and Janice reached in her satchel and paid the necessary fifty gold fee and they all climbed in. As they pulled out Janice was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement looking outside. Carlos leaning against the carriage the fabric laden wall trying his best to doze. His pinkish hair frizzing up against where it rests. Gabriel felt slightly anxious but he kept taking deep breaths and started to read The Heroes of Skill as they bumped and rumbled down the road to the capital city. He was currently reading the chapter about Shround. How interesting the former assassin was.

Spring 1920, Bowerstone Castle training room.

"There you go Vyrance! Your weight lifting has benefited you greatly!" The older man praised the white-haired young woman. "Thank you, Mr. Finn." The Princess responded as she ducked under his cutlass. She swung the flat of her practice cleaver into his calves from behind and he fell to the tiled floor. The middle-aged man laughed and looked up at the ghost-like woman. Her white hair framed her face and he could barely see her smile. She reached out a hand and helped him up. "Thank you for stepping up in my training after dad passed Levvy."  
"I try my best princess." He picked up his highwayman hat from the floor. "I'm not of bloodline but I am an overall good fighter and trainer." His smile framed by a graying beard.  
"Indeed you are." The two were about to leave for drinks in the kitchen when Queen Pema waltzed into the practice room. 

She had a hand on her hip and looked to be in a bitchy mood. Her dark pink and maroon dress hanging off her and all wrinkled her high bun a mess. Vyra looked at her mother in disappointment. 'She was drunk again.'   
Vyra and Levvy Finn exchanged glances and he asked the Queen dowager. "You alright Queen Pema?"  
"Oh, I'm fine...I just... I just thought I had a daughter with breasts and not a boy with hulking muscles." She said bitterly with a disgusted face.  
Vyra looked at her arms. They were narrow and slightly toned from the types of exercises she does. Also, what does breast have to do with anything? She sighed. "Mother, I don't have hulking muscles. They're just barely lithe. It's hardly noticeable."  
Her mom looked like she was slapped. "It doesn't matter! A woman isn't supposed to have muscles!"  
"Mother I can't help it. You know that. I cannot help that my blood does this to my body."  
She glared at her daughter and turned her attention to the late Ben Finn's son. "You! Why do you think it's necessary to train my daughter to fight? She's a princess who has her own protectors! She is a woman. I don't care what her father was she is not being raised as a man. He's dead and now it's my time to fix what he caused!" Pointing at Vyra.  
"Mother! I'm an adult woman." Her leather-clad fists clenching.

Levvy stepped in. "As captain of the Royal Army, I'm one of her 'protectors.' Madam, she needed a sparring partner to help her train after Har-."  
"Don't mention his name! You Mulatto!" She turned around and left in a huff.  
Vyra was about to go after her mother and do something rash but Levvy stopped her. "Let her go Vyra. She's still mourning."  
"I guess so. But that doesn't excuse her calling you that name." She hung the cleaver on the wall as she and her new mentor walked out of the room. She sat down at a lounge area next to the grand staircase. "Princess do you want me to escort you to Industrial? So you can see Reaver's showcase." Levvy asked.  
"No, I find things like that boring. Like what am I supposed to do rather than sit as he speaks about Gatling guns and other Auto guns?" She looked at him tiredly.   
He sat beside her. "You could always fire the weapons?" He offered. She chuckled. "I would but the ones he displays don't have ammo disappointingly."  
"I see Vyrance. Hey, I need to head home. I'll be heading to the Bloodstone fort tomorrow." He rose from the couch and started to leave. "Bye M'lady." He waved as he left. 

She smiled to herself and laid down on the couch trying to cool off from training. She pulled the white hood of her dress over her head. Soon enough she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know Levvy is the son of Ben and Page.  
The app I use to make grammar corrections has been glitching out today so I'm sorry if things are still messed up or don't seem right.
> 
> Also this story is on Wattpad as well.


	6. The Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is now at Bowerstone Market. Getting ready to meet the Princess.

Spring of 1920, Bowerstone Market.

The trio has made it to Bowerstone Market at around noon. Due to a bridge being out they had to take a detour and it ended with an argument between Carlos and Janice. It didn't end till Gabriel had enough and swatted them with a book. They eagerly climbed out of the carriage before it had even slowed to a halt.  
"Aaahhh, Bowerstone." Janice waves air at her face inhaling deeply. "Smells like food, stagnate water, and potions."  
The three walked across the bridge politely refusing offers for free samples as they passed the stalls. Gabriel at one point had to pull Carlos along before he bought a questionable looking pie. 

Soon enough they all stood underneath the clock tower a lone bard playing the guitar. "Okay, I'm going to head to the castle and request an audience. Let's hope it's simple. I'll be back here with a princess and hopefully Reaver if everything was successful." Gabriel looked up at the castle once he finished. Janice looked kind of nervous. "Why can't you just ask the princess to come with us? Is it because her mom is still in power?"  
"Precisely that Janice. I'll see you guys later." Gabriel started to make his way to the castle. "Good luck Gabe!" Carlos called after. He looked over at Janice. "Hey, let's go to the Cock and Crown. Sound good Jan?"   
The younger girl looked up at him and shouldered her axe. "Sure, let's go."

As Gabriel walked down the road to the castle passing the many overlapping houses of the upper middle class and elites of society who couldn't make it into Millfields. He felt like a thousand eyes were on him as he was the only one of the road. He sped up his pace and watched the ground as he walked. He felt judged by unseen eyes and would catch himself looking to the windows. To his relief, he made it to the castle front were servants and nobles roamed around. As he passed the sparse people to the steps he was well aware of the nobles who saw him look down at him or watch him with interest.   
He attempted to walk through the doors but was as predicted the guards stopped him. One asked "What business do you have here? Spit it out."  
Gabriel stared right at the man. "I have to speak to the Queen. It's about what truly happened with the Spire." Gabriel slightly lied. He hoped his face was placid enough to be believed.  
The questioning guard looked at the fellow guard across from him. They both shared an uncomfortable look and shuffled from foot to foot. The man looked back at the Seer. "Fine but don't try anything funny. We won't hesitate to shoot."   
Gabriel nodded and walked right on in.

He stopped and marveled at the beauty of the castle. Everything in blue with ornate patterns. The tiled black and white floor reflected like a mirror. There are various knight armors and game heads as decoration. Paintings of what Gabriel assumes are artworks of relatives and direct family of the Archon bloodline hung on the walls. He looked around some more slightly walking when he took notice of the lounge area and a woman sitting up and removing her hood. He can't tell what color her hair is but it looks either blonde or white. He was about to go and speak to her but a well-dressed man who what he guessed is the butler found him. "Hello, young man I noticed you standing and was wondering what might you need hmm?"   
The Seer was slightly flustered. "Oh, my name is Gabriel I need an audience with the Queen." He leaned more close to the servant. "It's in relation to what happened to the Spire." He whispered out.

The butler was clearly somewhat concerned and confused. "Very well. I'll go retrieve her from her bedchamber. If you excuse me." He turned and quickly went up to the staircase. Gabriel looked back to where the woman is and he realized she was staring at him. She was looking rather curious. He walked over to her pretending to not be able to see her only sense her and sat down. The woman greeted him with a simple "Hello there new one."  
"Hi. I'm Gabriel." He outreached a gauntlet-clad hand. She eyed his hand for a second then shook it. "I'm Princess Vyrance but you can call me Vyra or V."  
Vyra took notice of his sudden surprise. She smirked at that. "I heard you speaking with the butler about my mother. Pray tell, what about the Spire do you want to say to her? Judging by those gauntlets I take it you're a Will user. A Hero possibly?"  
'Well, she's certainly not an idiot.' Gabriel thought. "Well, you'd be correct in a way. I was made a Hero."  
"Kind of like half the Heroes in the Heroes Guild?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Interesting. So I take it you destroyed the Spire with those gorgeous gauntlets? Also judging by your blindfold you're akin to the Blind Seeress my fiancé has told me about." She stated in a matter a fact tone. She wasn't being rude just excited to share what she knows.  
"How'd you draw that?" Gabriel was impressed but also confused. 

"I can sense your magical aura. I guess it's due to me being focused more on Will than any other Hero attribute." She swept her very long hair to the side.  
"That and I saw you reactivate the Cullis Gate to Hero Hill after you climbed it a few years back."  
"You're... you're very odd. Yet interesting. Also, you saw me?" Gabriel slightly chuckled and Vyra did the same.  
"Much appreciated Gabriel. Yes, I did."  
"So is your... fiancé home? Or is he in Millfields?"  
She perked up at the mention of Reaver. "He's at Industrial currently. He's showcasing the first ever Auto guns." She noticed Gabriel's face and explained further. "Its a gun that fires ammo at a rapid pace." She crossed her legs and smiled at him.  
"That sounds rather cool. First, he brought us the combustion boat engine and now a more lethal firearm. He's doing well. I guess."

The two heard a crash from upstairs and shouting. Gabriel got up to investigate but Vyra pulled him back down. Gabriel getting the message this was normal from the Queen dowager and consort. "So Princess Vyra may I ask why you haven't claimed the throne yet?"  
He could see her stiffen slightly. "Why I'm aware she's just a consort and I do have the option to rule as Queen regent I just don't want to. I'm happy just being me and enjoying myself. Besides my mother has been very unstable for a long time and I don't want her to snap if I ask to take the throne. I feel like her being Queen kind of keeps her from going off the deep end more than she already has. If the time does come for me to rule Albion then I'll take up on the birthright." The very pale woman answered.  
"I see Princess."  
"May you please stop calling me Princess. It's an annoying title. So, I have another question for you Seer."  
"Is it by any chance about why else I'm here?"  
"Precisely that."  
"Well, I have a plan to gather Heroes and an army to storm Samarkand and save your grandfather Mathew. I've already gotten ahold of the Hero of Strength. Now I just need the Archon Hero, the Hero of Skill, and the Hero of Will. I'm positive the Hero of Will is still alive since most powerful Will users do become immortal and I'm positive he never left his homeland."

"You want to help my grandfather." She looked at the ground saddened. "If the only grandmother was still alive to see him home." She looked past Gabriel and he followed her gaze. Behind him, there is a portrait of a woman in a billowing dress and a fishtail braid. 'Queen Laylah of Aurora.'   
"I heard she passed three years ago. I'm so sorry about that."  
"She was in her eighties. She tried to hold out though. Always telling me stories about her husband and telling me how much my father looked like him... I miss her." Gabriel wanted to change the subject decided to ask. "How old are you Vyra?" He looked back at her. "I'm twenty-five. Why do you ask? Is this about Vin-Reaver." She quickly shook her head in a correction.  
"Well, every citizen in Albion is aware that Reaver never ages and here you are in a relationship with him. He's at least three hundred something." 

"I'm aware of how old he is. I just don't care. He's handsome, intelligent, and a good man for me. Despite what he has done in the past he is changing. The curfew is gone, children are no longer being forced to work. Trade with Aurora is back on and workers are being paid what they earn now. He isn't as focused on money now. To top it off my family is no longer being held captive by him." She put a hand to her chest. "You changed him?" Gabriel asked in mild surprise.  
"In a way yes, but I think his mental state breaking down has also helped. He isn't the best mentally now. Hasn't been in centuries but it's been worse these past few decades. His broken mask is finally falling away and 'Reaver' as he calls himself is almost nonexistent."

'This is a lot to take in.' Gabriel thought. "I don't know what to say. Is he alright?"

"He's always suffered from depression and anxiety but for the past few years, he's been hitting an all-time low. He's been trudging along but I'm sure if he didn't have his journals and people to talk to he wouldn't be alive. When he comes back please don't straight up bother him with joining you. I'm sure he'll help now but I need him as calm as possible when the three of us go to speak to my family. If I am dismissed I'll wait for Reaver to return and I'll tell him what's going on. If he cares he may interject the meeting between you and my mother."

"You don't think your mom will let you leave?"

"Probably not with past assassination attempts. But you never know. Maybe the whole strength in numbers ideology will be on our side. If not I'll find a way to help you. I also know of a way to get an army of the Royal army isn't in play."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that.

After that long talking, the butler still wasn't back and every once in a while you could hear a crash or a yelp. When Gabriel was about to get up for the second time he noticed the butler returning. The poor man has a handkerchief pressed to his forehead and blood could be seen bleeding through. "Sorry after the terrible wait traveler. The Queen will now see you."  
The man shockingly still kept his composure and walked away. "Good luck Gabriel. Vyra said as she joined him on the stairs and into the throne room. There Queen Pema sat looking a tad bit better but still clearly buzzed.

She watched him expectingly as he did a courtesy bow and then corrected himself. Vyra standing supporting by his side. He took a deep breath and began to speak.


	7. That went wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema is unhinged.

Spring of 1920, Bowerstone Castle Throne Room.

"My Queen Pema, my name is Gabriel Bright. I was the one who destroyed the Spire five years prior."  
Pema held up a hand at him to silence. "Boy. Why didn't you arrive more soon. Say, when it happened?" She asked in an accusing tone. Like he was lazy or something. Gabriel shook it off continued. "As you may know a man showed up for the audience and spoke that the Spire collapsed on itself. He was apart of the group of men that found me. They wanted me to go to the castle and be paraded around as a savior. I was honestly kind of scared and exhausted. I just wanted to rest. It also didn't help that rumors of the Anti Hero league or whatever it's called were still around. I became the new Seer after the Spire was destroyed but I didn't start seeing anything until much later. That's when the vision started to hit me."

He paused looking at the Queen. She gave a simple go on gesture and he continued. "I had reoccurring visions of your father in law. The Lost King Mathew."  
Pema leaned forward on her throne. "How is that possible!"  
"He appears to be encased in some form of energy. It looks like a black crystal. He's still in Samarkand and the Empress still watches his body. My Queen, it is my plan to rescue him from that place. He's still alive and needs to be saved that's why I came here. To ask of aid from the Royal army and for another thing. A Hero more specifically the Archon Hero. I've already gathered a Hero of Strength. 

Pema looked appalled. "Absolutely not!"  
Vyra didn't hesitate to join in. "Mother." She stated calmly. "With the help of Heroes, we'll be able to save my grandfather. We will be able to stop the last remnant of the Darkness. Do you remember the stories about that thing mother? We can finally live in a world where we don't have some infernal threat looming over us. It will be eradicated. Albion and all the other countries will be safe. Isn't that what father wanted? A safe land. As a Hero he is looking for I must go. It is my duty Mother." She was so passionate about speaking even Gabriel was moved. Though it only seemed to make Pema angrier. "Vyrance get out of here at once! Guards! Guards!" Three men came into the grand room and grabbed Vyra not so gently. One by her long hair, one grabbing her arms, and the other holding onto her waist.  
"Mother! I'm an adult! I have a right to go to Samarkand as much as anyone else! You can't stop me from leaving!"  
"I'm keeping you safe Vyrance." Pema was being unreasonable.

As the Princess was dragged out and down the stairs, a newly arrived Reaver witnessed what was happening. As he made pace to his distressed future wife who was trying not to seriously injure the guards. They noticed him and instantly froze. He closed the space between them. "May I ask as to what you're doing with my fiancé my good fellows?"  
The man ahold of her hair responded. "Master Reaver sir. We have been given orders by Her Majesty to escort the princess to her room."  
"Release her please as the current "ruler" is nothing more than a place holder and has no true power. If you don't want to listen by all means go take her to timeout and see where it gets you." He said darkly as one of his hands glided to his Dragonstomper 48. 

The guards all seemed to weigh in their odds and let Vyra out of their grasp. The three dispersed around the building. After the men left Reaver's face changed to a tired and less smug one. "What did you get yourself into now?" He was slightly annoyed. Vyra wasted no time filling him in on what was taking place. With each word, his eyes grew bigger. "I should go check that out."  
"I'll be in my room." Vyra and Reaver parted ways.  
When the tycoon entered the throne room he honestly wasn't surprised. Pema and her crazy arse is standing up and yelling down at a young man with a blindfold.  
"I am not going to simply give you half of my army to fuel your suicide mission! All you will succeed in doing is wasting hundreds of lives and getting my daughter killed! I do not care if she is like Harold’s father I do not want her joining you!" She noticed Reaver as he jogged up behind the young man. "Reaver! If she follows you turn her back instantly!" Her voice cracking amusingly.

He has had enough of her. "Pema I am a grown ass man so is your daughter. Shut your damn mouth for once and stop ordering people that can most certainly end you around. Since you seem to have forgotten who you are speaking to I do not care reminding you." Clicking his cane to the ground. "Though, as such lovely guests are here I don't want him to be mentally scarred." He smiled at Gabriel.  
He spun on his heel and walked away twirling his cane while leaving. Gabriel turned around to see the Queen still standing there with her mouth open. He decided it was time to leave and catch up with the former pirate. He ran up behind Reaver who was heading to Vyra's bedroom he barely glanced at Gabriel before he started to speak. "So Theresa is dead. Shame. To be honest I once told her I was going to kill her if I ever saw her again. I guess that's botched. I honestly kind of miss her."

"You do?" Gabriel was surprised. "Well yes, I'm the only immortal left." He sighed looking distant. "By the way you are watching me, you must be aware of my current mentality?" Reaver looked at him and Gabriel nodded. "Indeed the princess told me."  
"If V told you my case then I guess she must really trust you. Her grandfather and great grandfather were like that as well. Guess it's an Archon thing." The two walked through the kitchen and outside and he continued. "There's only so many years a mask can be worn till it falls apart. Around twenty years ago I started to break down far worse than usual. I'll admit I've always suffered from keeping my act together but this time it's more difficult to control. She helps me keep sane and alive." Gabriel just looked at him with concern as the headed up the steps to the room. 

"Anyway enough about me. What about you?" His sad brown eyes met Gabriel's blindfold. "Where did you come from?"  
"I originally hail from the Edgeland Dweller Tribe but when they all died and after the Spire was destroyed I met a group of mercenaries and we traveled around staying at the outskirts of smaller towns."  
"Interesting." Reaver sounded genuine.  
The two stepped through the threshold of Vyra's room. Reaver noticed her seething on a couch before Gabriel did. He put a hand on the Seers chest and motioned for him to stay put. He was about to calm his girlfriend but she already sensed them and turned around. 

"Judging by your faces I take it she doesn't want you 'taking' me."  
"You'd be right Vyra." Gabriel stepped forward.  
Vyra stood up from the couch and walked to the men.  
"So when we first spoke you mentioned knowing where to find backup if the Royal army couldn't be relied on. So, where do you have in mind?" Gabriel asked the woman.  
"Well, since the city of Aurora is at war currently with the South Islands we can't rely on them. So I have the Northern Wastes in mind."

"The Northern Wastes? There are only two villages on that island and they don't even have an army." Gabriel sounded annoyed.  
Reaver spoke up. "Actually Gabriel the Northern Wastes is made up of two large landmasses and several smaller islands. The second landmass has at least twelve villages all ruled under a High Jarl who has a formidable army. That place is rarely mentioned due to the ice fields blocking them away. Only a Northerner can navigate said fields."  
Gabriel looked from him to Vyra who had a 'told you' face. "Even still do you know any Northern people?"  
"Actually I do. He lives in Greatwood forest."  
Reaver looked at her in surprise. "That chap of yours is from there? That's convenient. Does he still know the way?"

"Yes love but you have to stay outside when we arrive. He's not a big fan of you and neither is his wife."  
"Speaking of arrival." Reaver and Vyra looked at Gabriel. "How do you plan on getting out of here? Guards are everywhere." I'm sure Pema is rabid enough to try to start something.  
Vyra touched her finger to her chin in thought. "Reaver. Do you have the guild seal on you?"  
"I completely forgot," he rummaged through his pants pocket and retrieved a small disk with gold and blue inlays. Gabriel peered at it in awe. "I've read about these but I'd never thought I'd see one."  
Vyra smiled. "It is rather nice isn't it Gabriel."  
"You might want to stand close Gabriel." Reaver suggested. Then in a bright blue light the trio disappeared from the castle.

When the light cleared Gabriel was standing in a circular room with several doors in front of him and a map model of a small portion of Albion that included Aurora and one Island of the Northern Wastes. "Where are we?" He asked no one in particular as they all began to move around the main room. "We're in the Sanctuary. It was a special hideout of sorts that my great grandfather Sparrow had built. Mathew, later on, used it as well." Vyra told him. She then left through a door with a sword and gun sign above it. Reaver was just casually leaning against the wall looking at the ground. His red and black outfit clashing with the blue walls of the Sanctuary. Gabriel just admired the sleekness of it all. His eyes settled on a large book resting on a shelf. It had a guild seal design on it and judging by that looked important. He picked it up and read the title. It is called The Book of Heroes and was written by Lord Lucien and later had bits written by King Sparrow. Over his shoulder, he heard Reaver. "You can keep it if you so choose. I and V already memorized it twice over." Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the man still leaning and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Anytime Seer."

Vyra came back out with a master mace in her hand and a braided leather belt fastened to her waist. A red looking gun holstered to it. "Nice gun what type is it?" Vyra perked up once more and pulled the weapon out. "Oh, this Gabriel is the Red Dragon. Nice huh?"  
"Very. Hey, I just realized something. Is it possible for me to use that seal to travel back to Bowerstone and get my friends. They're probably worried by now." He asked looking at Reaver.  
"You won't be able to use the seal but you can use the map. Just press on a town or other location and it will take you there. Though I can't call you back without the seal so here it is." Reaver explained handing Gabriel the seal then corrected his ponytail. "Just speak to it once you're finished and I'll send you back here." 

"Okay thank you." Gabriel pressed on the bust of Market and the next thing he knew he was materializing underneath the clock tower and scaring the guitar player half to death. "Oh, my apologies sir." Gabriel helped the man up and gave him some gold. He then ran off to the pub thinking that's where they would be. Janice was the first person to notice that Gabriel was alone and she frowned. Carlos turned around and did the same. Gabriel hurriedly sat down at the booth they sat in. "Don't worry guys both Reaver and Vyra are on our side. Come with me outside." He whispered. They left the pub and followed Gabriel as he took them into an alley. "Hey, Reaver I got my friends. Hello?"  
Carlos and Janice just looked at him like he was going mental. "I'm here Gabriel stand close to your friends."  
He stepped up to them and the blue light engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why it’s doing it but some of my paragraphs are indented while others aren’t. It’s odd.


	8. To Greatwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Sanctuary the growing group makes plans to travel to Greatwood Forest.

Spring of 1920, Sanctuary.

Janice was a bit wobbly on her feet when she and her friends appeared in an odd room. What immediately drew her attention was Reaver standing by a map as if waiting to greet them. She took note of his new outfit and was glad he was no longer wearing that annoyingly all purple suit. Now he was in something more classical. A form-fitting dark red button up folded to his elbows with an equally tight black vest and black dress pants. 'He is very attractive for an old man. Wait... what is wrong with me?'   
"Nice to meet both of you." A voice sounded and soon enough the princess herself was standing before her wearing a white confessor dress. 

She and Carlos took a step back in surprise. "Your Highness." Janice was visibly giddy at shaking her hand. "It's so nice to get to meet you in person." Vyra was smiling at her but was trying to end the handshake that was taking a bit to long. "I am shaking your hand way too much." The Hero of Strength stated the obvious. She pulled away and Vyra flexed her hand and patted her on the shoulder. She went to greet Carlos but he fainted. The conscious four just stared at him slumped against the wall. Reaver in the background asked. "Was he really that excited to see you he couldn't handle it?" 

"He had some drinks before we left. Apparently, he can't hold his liquor. He only had two bottles." Janice said.  
"Is he going to be alright?" Gabriel knelt beside his friend.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine you just might want to put him on his side so he doesn't choke on his drool." Vyra looked slightly disgusted.  
They all surrounded the map after Gabriel followed her advice.  
"So where are we heading now?" Janice asked. "I take it the army of Albion is off limits."

"It is unfortunate. Though, I'm sure the Northerners will help. A friend of mine will most definitely take us there. He and his wife live in Greatwood forest." Vyra explained to the younger woman.  
"People still live on those islands?"   
Vyra chose to ignore her and continued. "The last time I checked there is a Cullis Gate in Greatwood so we'll be able to travel there rather quickly. Let's hope the soldiers she's no doubt sent out to find me haven't reached that area."  
"You really think they'd move that fast?" Gabriel asked.  
Vyra sighed rubbing her temples. "Maybe but we can't be too comfortable."  
"I'm sure everything will alright Dove." Reaver attempted to comfort. His entire face changed to a very annoyed expression. "Can someone wake his arse up! His snoring is getting annoying."

Gabriel raised his hand as to say 'calm down' and poured some water from his canteen on Carlos's face. He woke up sputtering. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up we need you up."  
"Okay, now that everyone is here let's get to it. Gather around children." Reaver pulled out his seal and they all disappeared to Greatwood.

Spring of 1920, Greatwood.

Cynthia Smith always enjoys living near Darkwood which leads to Wraithmarsh. Why? Mainly for the fact that as long as the curse remained she would never run out of playthings for her powers. Her husband would also never run out of things to take his anger out on when he would transform. They would also be mostly in isolation so their children and her husband would be safe from the public eye. She still enjoys living near that cursed place even when hollowmen stray into Greatwood and the occasional slaver would set up camp unwisely nearby. She and her husband will be around for a very long time so they had no plans on moving. Though, there was the occasional argument about moving back to the Northern Wastes.

Today she was picking up the mess of some unfortunate bandits who thought it would be funny to rob a supply caravan that was on route to Cynthia's manor. The day started off as normal and today she was expecting a crate full of Java potion and ingredients to be delivered. When it was late she decided to investigate. Maybe they had a broken wheel? No though, instead of that she found the poor men slaughtered on the road and bandits talking over what to do with the potions. They'd laugh at her when she confronted them. Three on one they thought it would be easy. Well, they did think, until she summoned hollowmen that made quick work of them. After they were just a bloody mess on the road she made her companions disperse into the ground. She was left to herself starting a fire to burn the bodies when she caught sight of a group of Royal guard riding their way on the main roads. A splinter group turned off and towards where she is standing currently. She ran as fast as she could back home so she wouldn't be suspected of killing the bandits.

As she entered the manor she quickly covered her blouse with her petty coat and quickly washed her hands and tied an apron around her waist. Her husband and children were currently away so she was glad about not being interrupted as she made haste to act normal. After what seemed to be only seconds she heard a tapping at her door. She took a deep breath and calmly walked to the door. She slightly creaked the oak door open and eyed a young guard. "Evening mam. Sorry to be of inconvenience but we're looking for Princess Vyrance, she's escaped the castle and is traveling with Reaver and a man claiming to be a Seer. Have you've seen or heard anything?"

"No, I haven't my dear." She pulled her best-surprised face from her old acting days and it fooled the man. "Well, mam we've procured an old fort up the road to keep watch. If you see or hear anything please send word. Alright, mam?"  
"Of course will do. Before you go may I ask where else your comrades are staying?" Cynthia asked.  
"We plan to stay near the port towns mam."  
"Thank you for the information good night now."  
"Before I go, miss, do you have any means of defending yourself? As I made my way here I found a tipped carriage and bodies."  
"Oh my! I do I do. No need to worry about me. I have a pickhammer. Good evening now dear."  
He seemed to buy her response. The guard gave a tip from his helmet and walked down the path to the first road and back to the splinter group of guards. 

The maroon haired woman sighed and took off her soiled dress. She pulled on a noble dress that is a red wine color and over that a black petticoat with long tails.  
She untied her hair and sat down at the kitchen table in the front room. An hour later at sundown, she heard a knock at the door and she opened the door once more. It was her lovely husband, Barry Hatch.

He smiled up at her as they both embraced. "Did the twins give you a hard time dear?" Cynthia asked the revenant.  
"They didn't awgue the whole way to Millfields. Ya fwiend Abby is watheh sweet. Why didn't I meet heh soonah?" The ginger smiled.  
"Well, I didn't know how she'd react to seeing you. But since the kids play with hers and I frequent that area often I thought it would be high time she met you." Cynthia turned away and sat back down. Soon her husband's arms wrapped around her shoulders. The orange locks that framed his face tickled her neck as he held her. 

"Barry, Vyra has left the castle. Apparently, she did something to piss Pema off because I had a guard stop by asking me about her. He said she is traveling with an apparent Seer and of course Reaver." She flinched a saying that man's name and when she could feel Barry tighten. He took a deep breath against her neck. "That explains the camp I wode by. She's pwobably going to awive here for coveh. If he's with her then oh well. I'll try to keep calm." He kissed her cheek and pulled away as he sat across from her. "Vayden guide me." He whispered a small prayer.

Spring of 1920, Greatwood.

The group appeared before the gloom of Greatwood forest. The cloudy evening mixed with the canopy of great trees gave the place a foreboding vibe. Carlos looked around. "So this is Greatwood, place looks very welcoming." He had a slightly worried expression.  
"It isn't always like this. Though make no mistake this place is almost always dangerous. Usually, bandits and hollowmen spring up. Stay close the Smith residence is about a mile in a half up ahead." The group headed out. As they walked through the forest they could see faint firelight in the distance. "Is that a fort?" Janice asked.  
"It appears to be. Wait, those are guards." Reaver squinted at the lights.  
"You can see that far? Well, that explains the impossible shots." Gabriel noted.

"Okay, let's change our course." Vyra leads the group further into the forest until they came across a graveyard. "Well this looks welcoming," Reaver muttered in a sarcastic tone. As if on cue several hollowmen crawled out of the ground. "I hate these things." Gabriel hunkered down conjuring fire. Vyra grabbed her master mace and bashed the nearest skeleton in the head. As the small legion advanced Reaver and Carlos stood on statues to get the advantage and fired down upon the hoard. Vyra created walls of ice that froze the dead and Janice finished them off with blows from her axe. Gabriel stands his ground using a spell to pull the legs and arms from the hollowmen and preceding to send them ablaze. It was a battle of considerate length. Not too long nor too short. Just perfect. It was messy and some in the group was lightly covered in frozen skeleton dust. Looked like snow but felt like sand.

With that out of the way they walked until not long after sunset they noticed Vyra had stopped before a dirt path and an overturned caravan. "Looks like my friend had fun teaching bandits not to rob." She stood over the smoldering remains of bodies. Gabriel took a step forward. "Your friend did this?" He was a bit frightened. "Yes, she did. She doesn't play. Looks like she left in rush though because her shipment is still here." Vyra hefted up a crate full of something and preceded to carry it up to the path to a very beautiful craft manor. 

She turned her head and called back. "You guys coming or what?" The group caught up to her. Gabriel couldn't help but admire how beautiful the manor is. It reminded him of a house you'd see in Bowerstone but much larger and newer. "Reaver dear you need to stay outside. Remember what I said?" The group was just outside the house and Vyra lowered the crate and knocked as her fiancé walked away and stood by the fence facing the direction of the main road.

Cynthia and Barry both heard the knock. Their eyes met and Barry slowly stood up and went to the door with Cynthia following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good with fight scenes but I do promise I'll try to get better for the final fights in the book.


	9. Undead Butler who knows Da Wey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry knows da wey.

Spring of 1920, Greatwood, Smith Manor.

Cynthia jumped from the loud sound of the knocking. She stood up and looked at Barry. He had this wary look as he joined her by her side. She opened the door and was greeted by Vyra, two men, and a younger girl. "Cynthia, can we come inside? It's urgent." Vyra is clearly antsy. Cynthia looked past the people and saw Reaver right as Barry shoves past her and the group. "Of course dear, come inside all of you."

Carlos looked at the man approaching Reaver as he walked inside. "What's he doing?"   
"Barry knows Reaver personally," Cynthia answered. 'Barry please don't start a fight.' Vyra sat down at the table after placing the crate down. Janice sat beside her. Carlos and Gabriel soon followed. Cynthia turned around. "Okay, so what the bloody hell is happening? I had soldiers come by awhile ago asking me about you."  
Vyra sighed and rested her head on her palm. "Let him explain." She nodded to a spaced-out Gabriel. "Gabe." Carlos snapped his fingers. "What! Oh! Yeah, I'll talk to you." 

Gabriel explained his motives. Cynthia is understanding but also concerned. "So you want to go to a country that hates Albion to get help for another country that place also hates? Northerners are stubborn. Especially the ones living on that island. I know, I married one."  
"It's worth a shot madam. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Gabriel looked at the necromancer. She sighed. "If you say so. We'll wait for Barry to come back." She glanced nervously at Vyra.

Reaver paced slowly back and forth. He didn't know how long it would take to convince the guy to help them and frankly he hoped it was soon. He heard the clearing of a throat and turned around. What he saw both confused and slightly freaked him out. There before him was a much younger looking Barry Hatch. His cold clouded eyes staring up at him patiently. Reaver backed up and Barry started to follow. He backed over a stone and fell over. Looking up at Barry wishing he was just a hallucination. "H-how?"  
Barry crouched down to his level. "My wife is a bwilliant alchemist as well as a necwomanceh."   
"Cynthia?" Reaver cocked his head. "Indeed. She spent forty years trying to bring me back. She finally did it. I honestly thank you Weavah. Without you, I'd never have gotten this amazing gift. Immohtality and the beast blood." He offered a hand to his former master. Reaver very shaken hesitantly took it allowed himself to be lifted up. Reaver straightened his ponytail and looked back at Hatch.

"Are you not angry with me?"  
"Well, Weaveh. I don't like you and I never will. Though I'm not exactly angwy with you. I see we might have to wowk togetheh so I'll tolehate you." He tucked his orange hair behind his ears. Reaver still taking his appearance in. "So how do you look like you're twenty and so petite?"   
"It's just a side effect of eitheh necwomancy or the potions Cynthia gave me. As you alweady know since I'm not all the way alive I don't age." Reaver's eyes wandered Barry's frame. "I see. Umm shall we." He gestures to the house. "Yes." Barry walked back with a shook Reaver following.

Back in the manor, Cynthia answered questions as she packed some of her books and alchemy gear. Janice asked: “So what do you do for a living?”  
"Well, right now I'm an alchemist. Been for around seventy years now."   
"Wait, what?" Janice and the other two men looked at her in surprise. Cynthia chuckled. "Don't give me that look. There's plenty of immortals that have been in Albion across the timeline."  
"Well yes, but we didn't think of how common they can be," Gabriel said. "How old are you?" Carlos asked then winced when Gabriel and Janice kicked him under the table. "I'm in my thousands. My husband Barry is ninety-five. We both look quite young though." She said as she finished her packaging.  
"What caused it? I know powerful Will users can become immortal."  
"Well Gabriel I don't know what caused me to be this way but Barry is undead so he is immune to aging. Our children might be like me and stop aging after eighteen."  
"Interesting. Well, what else can you do other than alchemy?"  
"I'm a necromancer and I'm able to use spells that steal the health of enemies and heal myself or friends. I'll also use my pickhammer when I can."

As Gabriel was about to ask more questions Barry and a very pale Reaver walked in. "So. Why awe you hewe?" He asked Vyra. "Barry, we're here to ask for your help. We need an army to help with rescuing King Mathew in Samarkand. My mother won't help us so can your High Jarl help? You’re a Thane so he’ll listen right?”  
"I'm not sure if they will. The head Jawl won't accept something for nothing. We will see after the situation is explained he might help us."  
"So where is your ship sir?" Gabriel asked. "Well our ship is at Bowerstone but that wouldn't be a safe idea."  
Cynthia chimes in. "We'll have to go to Hook Coast and take one of my family boats. The soldiers couldn't have gotten there yet so we'll be safe. We can take that cullis gate up the hill to there. The guards there won't know anything since couriers don't travel that way."

"Then it's settled. Are you ready to go?" Gabriel stood and looked at Cynthia. "Yes, I am She slung her satchel bag across her shoulders. She tossed Barry his machete in its back harness. They left the house and headed to the cullis gate. "Be prepared for the cold everyone," Cynthia warned.

Spring of 1920, Bloodstone.

Levvy Finn sat at an old table holding a letter from Queen Pema. In the letter, it described what had happened but with very obvious tweaks made by the Queen. Pema describes how Vyra was coerced to join strangers on a mission that would get her killed. Pema was ordering him to retrieve the princess. Since he's her mentor she'll listen. He is being told to bring the men stationed at Bloodstone to help him. Levvy shook his head. He honestly believes Vyra could handle herself but it is his job as both mentor and as a Captain of the Royal Army to bring back the Princess Vyra. He stood up took a swig of his ale and left the tavern to speak to the men.

Spring of 1920, Hook Coast.

"Welcome to the Hook Coast. Last remnant of the Old Kingdom." Cynthia presented. Carlos honestly wished he had worn something warmer. Instead, he was stuck in a sleeveless shirt and thin pants with sandals. Gabriel took out his poncho and handed it to Carlos as the party walked down the pathway to the village. He graciously accepted it and pulled it on. It was more tolerable but still cold. They walked through the frozen village passing a few villagers outside and the lighthouse when they neared the docks. The night making the docks almost scary. The house Cynthia opened is empty but well decorated. "My family is away right now and I'm sure they won't mind us staying. I'll just need to write a letter explaining ourselves." She started making a fire as the group spread out. "Feel free to rest if you need it. Bedrooms are upstairs you can also sleep on the floor in here. Blankets are in the chests."

With that everyone settled in for the night. Prepared to take on the ocean beyond. While Levvy and his men prepared to start patrolling the Northern Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Barry said Jawl he is trying to say Jarl. Also the High Jarl is Rhouå. He'll be referred to as that name when I'm writing.
> 
> Also it’s hard to type a dialogue for a character that can’t pronounce words with an R.


	10. Smooth Sailing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal army group in pursuit.

Spring of 1920, Hook Coast. 

It was early in the morning or was it midday? Carlos couldn't tell due to the grey snow clouds. He groggily looked out the window while still laying on the bed. He needed better clothing. Maybe boots and a long sleeve? Gabe needs his poncho back. He sat up in the bed and could see his blind friend has already gotten up and is most likely downstairs. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a comb. Carlos brushed his strawberry blonde hair and tossed the comb back in. He slowly got out of bed and preceded down the hall noting the other empty beds and rolled-up sleeping bags. 

In the main room, he could see Barry tending to the fire. Cynthia wrapped in a blanket on a couch behind him. The others joined at a large round table. They're passing a bowl of something around and pouring its contents into smaller bowls and beginning to eat. Be it soup or stew it will fill the stomach.

Gabe saw him and waved him over. Carlos sat down beside him on a rickety stool. Janice scooped some broth into his bowl and he began to slurp it up. The beef broth set warm in his stomach and tasted amazing. After he was finished he looked at his companions sitting down. Barry beside Cynthia at the fireplace. Vyra beside Reaver who is applying his eyeliner while she poured herself more soup. Gabe adjusting his blindfold and Janice eating more. 

Once the contents were gone everyone just sat around. Until Gabriel spoke up. "So when will the docks be open?" He asked a still sitting Cynthia. She looked over at him. "It will be open in a few more minutes. First, however, we need to give some of our coats. Reaver, Vyra, Carlos come up the stairs with me." She stood up and the three followed.

Now upstairs they followed the alchemist to a wardrobe against one of the walls. She pulled out a black fur coat and handed it to Reaver. "Hope this fits you." He pulled it on and left downstairs pulling out his pipe. 'Smoke break?' Carlos asked himself. "Here you go Vyra." Handed her a thick long red shawl. The Princess gently settled the fabric around her shoulders and preceded downstairs. "And Carlos." This is the only thing left. He turned his attention to her and received a woolen long sleeve. 'Just what I need.'   
"Thanks, man." He accepted the sweater and pulled it over his shirt. Cynthia gave him a weird look. "Man?" He stared at her. "Oh, it's just a saying. I'm not actually calling you a man. Sorry."  
"I see. Well, it's about time to leave let's go downstairs."

Downstairs Gabriel stood by the window behind the table. He was watching Reaver smoke his pipe as well as watching the guards remove the fence blocking off the main dock. Now is the time to let everyone know. "Hey everyone it's time leave."  
His companions turned their attention to him and began to gather their belongings. Cynthia and Carlos are now downstairs and started to gather their bags as well. He approached Cynthia. "Are you sure your family won't mind?" She looked up from her pickhammer. "They won't. Around this time of year, they usually stay in the Old Quarter. Usually months at a time."  
"Oh, well let's hope we don't wreck the boat." Cynthia chuckled. "Let's hope not."

They parted to the grand and wide dock. The wind blowing off the ocean and hitting like a frozen razor against the Albionites. Barry, however, didn't seem phased. Either since he's undead or Northerners have a natural block to the cold. He didn't even wear something warm. Just his black suit and that is all. He and his wife lead the party down some steps and onto the wooden walkway on the frozen gray beach. 

As they neared a beautiful vessel that would make any pirate want to hijack it Reaver put up his pipe and whistled pointing with his cane. "That's a beauty you've got there."   
"Thank you, Reaver. My family has another one much more lovely than this." She looked back at him. "If you ever want to see it."   
"I'd like that Mrs. Hatch."  
She grabbed a rope tied to a post and yanked hard. A ramp fell down and onto the walkway. "All aboard The Northwall. Northern Wastes here we come."

Spring of 1920, The Northwall.

"It's so foggy out. Are you sure we'll be alright?" Gabriel looked over at Barry who was standing at the bow of the ship. Without looking up from watching the ice he spoke. "It'll be fine. The ship is built to bweak thwough the ice. Don't wohwy." Gabriel nodded and looked over at his other companions. Reaver is sitting against the main mast of the ship. He was writing in a journal and looked up every once in a while to watch Vyra. Janice was talking to Cynthia about something over by the shrouds. Vyra was pacing the entire ship like a caged animal. Her hood is pulled up and the kind of looked like a banshee. Gabriel still can't see colors other than blue so he was still guessing as to what she looked like color-wise. He was guessing she had white hair and pale skin. So very ghostly. Carlos just stood around trying to see through the mist. To be honest the fog is a nightmare for the young Seer. To him, it looked like he was being assaulted by cotton. It was just all static and gave him a headache. He decided to head down to the cabin. 

He pulled out a book he snatched from the Hutchins' library and began to read it. He needed to learn what he can of Samarkand. This book is a more updated version of the country's history and includes the bit about the late Emperor Zarak and the Empress. Gabriel heard the door open and shut.  
"For a blind man, you sure love to read." Reaver chuckled eyeing him as he walked by and sat down on a bed in front of him. He sat his cane down and looked at Gabriel. "So may I ask what you're reading about?"

"Well, I'm reading about Samarkand. Check this out. The "Jewel of Samarkand" is split into the outer city, the inner city, and the palace split down the center by the River Zaha. Tidily structured and noted for its "near-perfect" geometry, each district serves a specific purpose." Gabriel continues. "The northern part of the outer city is devoted to mercantile and textile items while the southern side is dedicated to markets and merchant stalls. In the inner city, the south is built for the higher classes and the north side was the exclusive domain of government buildings, the most magnificent of which is the palace, which once boasted a famous public garden of plenty from which Samarkand's citizens took what they needed. Each part is surrounded by a wall, with a forty-foot wall of hard-baked earth surrounding the entire city.  
This era of prosperity and peace ended after Emperor Zarak set out to meet the king of a faraway land and returned with a wife, one who would eventually become known as the Empress. Once she established her presence, she twisted Zarak's mind against the people, manipulating him into enacting harsher and harsher laws and even creating a wall around Zahadar to not only bar any visitors but to keep citizens trapped within." The Seer looked at the tycoon. "That's messed up, isn't it? Those people." 

"When I went there centuries ago Samarkand was a beautiful and proud city. I'm sure it's like that but the insanity those people must go through is deafening." Reaver rubbed his gun nervously and sighed. Gabriel decided to ask. "So when did you and Vyra start a relationship? If you don't mind asking." Gabriel cringed as he realized what he asked. Reaver perked up and answered. "We started dating six years ago. By then I was more or less not my usual self and she picked up on that. She would talk to me and comfort me when needed. One time she stopped me from slitting my other wrist and killing myself." He lifted up the sleeve of his coat and revealed a deep scar on his right wrist. "I'm sorry." Gabriel let out.  
"Don't be. I was at a very dark place at the time. I still am sometimes but not as much."  
"Did you always feel like that?"  
"Yes." Reaver pulled the coat sleeve back down. "Every since Oakvale's demise I've been that way. Like the things I told you back at the castle." He sighed. "On a brighter note, what do you want to do after everything is over?"

"Well, I toyed with the idea of rebuilding the Heroes Guild. I've read books about how the original guild would accept recruits even if they weren't of a bloodline. I'd like to even restore the ruins of the Heroes Guild or open up a place nearby. Before that, I'll hang out with the mercenary gang me and Carlos are a part of. The leader, Ruckus wants a permanent place for us to stay at but we haven't found any places." He glanced over at Reaver who is in deep thought. "I wish you luck with reopening the Guild. About the mercenary bit would any location do?"  
"I think any place would do. Why do you ask?"  
"Just asking." He lightly smiled at him.

Back above deck, Janice was getting bored. She saw Vyra leaning against the boat's railing looking out over the dense fog covered water. Janice has to admit Vyra is so beautiful. Even more so in this type of weather. She looks mysterious with the white hooded dress and white hair sticking out. The vibrant shawl making her even more striking. "Hello, Vyra." Janice skipped over to the princess.  
"Oh hello, Janice."   
"Hey, I've always wanted to know something about ya. Is it okay if I ask?" The redhead asked.  
"Well, you're already here so it couldn't hurt. What is it?" She continued to look out to the sea.  
"Why is your hair really white?" She leaned over the edge of the ship.   
"I'm not sure why my hair is white. I think it's because of my Will powers. I'm only able to use frost spells. My dad always said that's why my hair is as white as winter."

Janice lifted her head at Vyra. "That's neat. So have ya tried to use any of the gauntlets your granddad had?"  
"Yes, I have but they don't work on me. They just backfire and I get hurt."  
"Ouch."   
"Very." Vyra chuckled but stopped as soon as she could see the faint outline of a ship bearing the sails of a Royal Army ship. "Oh no. Barry!"  
"What!?" The ginger came running over. "Oh damn." He saw the ship and backed up. "I'll go and get the others." He ran down to the cabin quarters. He yanked open the door and called out. 

"Both of you get up hewe!" Reaver and Gabriel ran up the steps and joined everyone watching the ship approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Reaver I like to get into his psychology a bit. There’s a few other writers that do this as well but usually it’s the princess or a love interest that makes him depressed. For this story I chose it to be a gradual decline of mental stability.


	11. Lots of walking.

Spring of 1920, Royal Ship.

Levvy Finn stood in the crows' nest of his borrowed Royal vessel. The combustion engine made them move exceptionally fast and soon enough they descended upon the emerald sails of the Northwall. Levvy wasn't surprised that Vyrance sought out Barry and his deranged his wife. He grabbed ahold of the mounted telescope and tried his best to see through the fog. He spotted Vyrance and the others at the banister of the ship. He pulled away from their ship and looked down at the soldiers below. "I see them, men! Stand on ceremony until further notice!" He ordered. The soldiers stood by mounted Gatling guns or had their swords out, ready to fight.

He looked back through the telescope and what he saw startled him. It's Cynthia, that woman always scared him. She had this permanent look that reminded you of an insane person about to snap. She was glaring straight ahead seemingly at him and smirked. A man asks her something and she responds back. Black veins began to form around her eyes and face. "Oh shit! Men get ready for a fight!" He knows full well what that woman is about to do. These waters contain the bodies and souls of lost men. He hopes his men can persevere in the incoming fight.

Back on the Northwall, the group didn't know what to do. Should they attempt to fight? Possibly make themselves enemies of the state even more?  
"Um, what do we do?" Janice asked no one in particular. "I'm not sure. Do you by any chance have weapons on this ship?" Gabriel asks Cynthia. "I can turn," Barry says as he's about to shift. Cynthia stops him. "I got a plan. This sea has claimed the lives of thousands. Maybe they'll help us out." The group notices the veins on the woman's body. She hunkers down and raises her arms. The veins blacken and contort around her body like seagrass in water.

Looks of wonder and horror show on their faces as the water near the ship boils and steams. Soon enough the frozen skeletons of hundreds of lost warriors floated to the surface. They bobbed up and down before twitching to life. "Holy hell." Reaver whispers as the armed skeletons begin to swim toward the enemy boat. "This is so cool yet so terrifying," Carlos says.

Cynthia's eyes turn black as she guides her minions to attack but not to kill. "Vyra? I need you to freeze the vessel in place. Can you do that?"  
"I sure can." Vyra effortlessly casts a wave of frost towards the ship. It veers upward but doesn't tip as its stuck in place.

On the royal ship, Levvy sucks in a breath as he watches the scene unfold. He and the men gasp and hold onto whatever they can as their ship is frozen. He hurriedly climbs down from the lookout and draws his weapon. "She summoned a legion of the dead! Get ready to fight! They'll be here any minute!"

"That was majorly overpowered," Carlos says visibly shook as Cynthia walks by him and down into the cabin. The individuals on the Northwall watch as flashes from the guns go off. Gunshots can be heard as well as distant screaming. "It may have been but we have a distraction don't we?" Vyra asks.  
"Yeah, we do." Gabriel looked at the other ship concerned.   
"Don't worry Gabriel those men won't be killed. The Gatling guns will tear those corpses apart. If anything that ice is the main problem." Reaver says as he continues to watch the fading away ship. "Come on, it's getting cold." He puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and gestures to leave.

"Ya coming down Barry?" Janice asks.  
"No, I'll be standing out hewe. I'll let you know when we awive.

On the Royal ship, Levvy and his crew made quick work of the skeletons summoned by the necromancer. The real threat now is the ice that has their ship cradled. It will take a while to pick themselves out. "Well done men. Let's get to work on this ice." Hopefully, they won't freeze and starve to death. His men went down to the cabin to retrieve pickhammers. He sighs, he doesn't want to take Vyrance back home but he also doesn't want her going on this suicide mission. Especially if it's to that second island. He remembers a poem his mother would recite to him about that place: 'Ancient and Old in lands of ice and of cold. Don't get lost in the night with no heat and no light. Or creatures for your flesh will prowl.'

Spring of 1920, the Northern Wastes.

Below deck, on the Northwall everyone was either asleep or sitting quietly. The door to the cabins opened and Barry entered. "Welcome to the island. Bundle up and stay close. It's nighttime." He grabs a bag and slings it over a shoulder. 

The party gathered on the deck huddling to attempt to stay warm. The snow fell gently but the real threat is the wind. It cut their exposed faces like glass. "Don't worry everyone once we get moving we'll warm up some. Just stay close and quiet. We don't want to attract anything." Cynthia tightened her coat and undid the ramp to the boat.

"Evewyone stay close and keep quiet. If you must talk whispeh. We can't affowd attwacting unwanted attention. Okay?" Barry warned.  
"We understand," Gabriel says.  
"Alwight. Whitevale is a few miles in. Just keep walking." Barry turns leading everyone as he lights a torch.

It has been around two hours since the group started their somber walk. As the party shuffled about in the dark frozen forest Reaver knocked himself into Janice. "Watch it!"   
"Well, I can't bloody help it!" His towering figure stood over the teen.  
Barry turned back and hissed. "Keep it down." Eyes flashing yellow and thrust the torch in their direction. He turned back and kept walking. "Maybe I can be of assistance." Gabriel conjured his blaze spell. "Since that torch isn't doing much." Barry nodded in appreciation. "Hey, Vyra care to help out." He glanced back at the Princess. She stared at him suddenly flustered. "Oh... well. I can't actually cast any other spells. I'm sorry." 

That made the Seer frown and stop dead in his tracks. "Seriously?"  
Reaver felt the need to intervene. "Gabriel you're holding up the group. Get moving. I think I speak for all of us that a town will be warmer than out here." The older Hero nudged Gabriel's arm. Though hesitant he complied and kept walking. "Maybe I can help you later." He offered without looking back. "How can you help me when you use gauntlets?" Janice says. Gabriel shrunk back and didn't retort.

"Well, why don't you use the gauntlets your grandfather used?" Carlos asked. Vyra sighed. "I try to use them but it always goes wrong for me. Now anyone else with a question can save it. I don't like talking about why I'm defunct."

"Thank you. I'm not looking forward to fighting Balverines." Cynthia grumbles.

After more dreadful hours of walking through calf-deep snow Janice grew tired and now is being carried by Carlos. She snuggled into his chest and watched the people around her. They all looked miserable. She was really hoping for all their sakes that they reached Whitevale soon. About an hour ago Gabriel asked Barry if they are close to town. He said yes and kept walking.

Janice looked to the sky and could see that the sun has begun to rise. 'That's a good sign. I think.' She thought.  
"Hey! I see the gates!" Vyra says excitedly. They began to run up the hill the rest of the way. The stone and wood walls beckoning them from the pine forest. 

Carlos sits Janice down and she joined her friends in front of the heavy looking gates.   
"Halt!" One of the guards in padded armor looked down at them from the watchtower ordered.  
"Who are you traveling with Thane?"  
'Is he asking Barry?' Janice thought. The short man looks up at the guard. "These are my companions. They seek an audience and aid fwom the High Jawl. They mean no hawm and will behave. Let us all in please."  
"Yes, Thane. Open the gates." The guard shouted down on the other side. The gates opened and the party walked through the gates and down the hill steps. They paused taking in the valley.

What the Heroes and allies are greeted left them in awe. In the valley laid a picturesque snow-covered town. The buildings nearest to the mountains are sod roofed longhouses while in the center stave houses cast shadows upon the lesser buildings. Some had small gardens while others held livestock. The pink from the sunrise gave the snow a pink hue.

Whitevale is charming.

"The largest stave house must be where the Jarl is. Am I right Barry?" Gabriel asks.  
"Indeed." He looks back at his companions. "Welcome to Whitevale."  
He turns his head away and begins to walk down the path to the town.  
"Our other house is by the Jarls. It would be best to wait there due to Jarl Rhouå not liking visitors until a certain time." Cynthia informs the group.

"I'll talk to him once ouw guests awe settled in." Barry sighs. "I hate being a Thane sometimes. He holds me to such a high standahd. I just hope he doesn't get pissed at me."  
Now finally at the bottom of the path and heading the stave houses the conversation continues.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine Hatch." Reaver tries to reassure him.  
"Let's hope. I'm going to speak to him if he's awake. Cynthia keeps everyone in check will you."  
"I will dove."  
Barry split from the group and headed to the central longhouse.

Cynthia pulls out a key from a pocket and opens the door.   
"Wow. This place is beautiful." Carlos says in awe.  
"Thank you, Carlos." Cynthia smiles at him.   
"All I smell is pine and soot. I like it. Reminds me of my days as a Dweller." Gabriel says feeling nostalgic.  
Cynthia keeps smiling from the compliments as she starts a fire at the pit. 

Janice wanders around the main hall and runs her hands over the wood carvings of dragons and foxes. She admires the polished wood and chiseled stone floor. She's read a lot about the Northern Wastes. What interested her the most is this particular island. Unlike Snowspire's island, it's not an Albion ripoff. She's excited to see what the people look like. Soon they'll be out and she can get a glimpse

"Now all we have to do is wait until Barry returns." Cynthia sits at one of the tables. "The mead is in the room over there." She points behind her.


	12. The Game.

Spring of 1920, Jarl Rhouå's home. 

Barry quietly walked up the stone steps to the stave house. As he approaches the heavy doors the guards greet him. "Thane." They both say with a fist over their chest. One opens a door for him and he nods and enters.

As he walks the grand hall up to the throne he briefly glances at the guard barracks. What he sees makes him pause. There are injured men and women laying on most of the beds or sitting on chairs. They're being tended to by healers and alchemists. He comes closer and stands in the doorway. 'The wounds are rounded and ragged. Not from a weapon so some form of an animal. But what? Ice panthers can't do this.'  
A healer woman passes him and he follows her. "Miss?"  
The girl turns and bows. "Thane." She stands back upright.  
"May I ask what happened to those men?" He asks gesturing back to the barracks.

The young woman gives him a confused face. "Did High Jarl Rhouå never send word to you? A great beast has been attacking the towns and trails." She spoke with fear.  
"What type of beast?" Barry asks.  
"The beast of myth my Thane. The Stor Ulv. He has broken free."  
Barry was slightly frightened by the news but he needed to put on a brave face for the people.   
"Well, I am suwe the Jawl will explain in detail. You should get back to duty. Thank you foy telling me." The girl nodded and left.

He sat down under the portraits of Lady Yngvild and High Jarl Rhouå. He looked around and shifted in his seat. He looked at the throne and to the staircase leading to the Jarl's quarters. Barry had known the Jarl for years and wasn't surprised when he was named Thane. It's an honorary title but it has its perks. Free land, can order soldiers and guards and has a voice in the court. Though, he must still have the say-so of the Jarl he serves on major things. Such as help from the army. Which he now knows will be harder than he thought. 'The Stor Ulv, the giant wolf of legends. Destined to break free every hundred years. Wow.'

He's lost in his thoughts and feels something rub against his leg. He looks down and sees Rhouå's cats. Calicos named Ronx and Brine. Barry lets them jump onto his lap and they both pur as he pets them.   
Barry hears a door open and closes somewhere past the throne. A normal person wouldn't have heard it but Barry isn't a normal person. The steward walks down the stairs and into the throne room. It's his job to wake an hour early before the High Jarl in order to have things prepared for him.

As the steward is straightening plates out on the feasting table Barry gently places the cats beside him and stands. He walks quickly over to the man, whose name Barry can't remember. "Hello." The steward jumps from surprise. "Oh Thane, it's you." The man settles down. 

"Yeah, it is. I have need to speak to the High Jawl. It's uwgent."  
The man appears uneasy but agrees. "Yes, Thane Hatch. On my way sir." He turns from the table and hurriedly makes his way to the Jarl quarters.

Soon enough the steward is followed by the Jarl who stumbles about still half asleep to his throne. He sits upon it and looks at Barry. Jarl Rhouå waves him over. Barry approaches his Jarl and kneels.  
"My lohd."   
Rhouå chuckles, "Hatch we are equals. Arise, my Thane. Now tell me what brings you here good friend."

Barry does as his Jarl orders. "My Jawl, I am twaveling with a gwoup of individuals. Hewoes to be mowe exact. Theiw leadeh wishes to seek aid fwom the awmy. He plans to stowm Samahkand. I know it sounds suicidal but heaw out the plea." 

Barry watches Rhouå for a reaction. Jarl Rhouå just sits their stone-faced. "Barry, the Stor Ulv has awakened and has broken free. Do you really think I can spare warriors for the battle? This sounds like the quarrel between two countries that should've been settled years ago." He sighs. "Bring me the leader. We'll discuss over a meal. Then we'll see about the arrangements." He waves his hand about him.  
"Fine. I'll get him." 

Back in the Hatch house, Janice looks out of a small antler window. She's admiring the people of the Wastes. The people dress more simply than those of Albion but they're more elegant about their attire. Women here either wear dresses accompanied by covering aprons etched with Borre patterns. Or they wear long tunics with tight pants. The men either wearing robes or sweaters and baggy pants. They both donned animal fur cloaks or capes of wool. When Janice would hear or read stories about Northerners she always imagined brutes with ragged clothing. No though. They look absolutely alluring. 

She notices Barry and looks back at the others. "Hey, y'all Barry is coming back. He looks troubled."   
Barry enters the hall and walks over k Gabriel. "You need to come with me. He won't help us until he talks to you."  
The suddenness of the request catches Gabriel off guard but he stands up from the table bench.  
"Just me?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, alright. We'll be back everyone." Gabriel starts following Barry.  
"Alright don't take to long now." Vyra smiles as they walk outside.

"So is the High Jarl stubborn?" Gabriel asks as they approach the stave manor across the market place.  
"He can be and I'm sensing he will be with you." He sighs as they climb the steps to the manor. "Just be patient with him and don't show signs of weakness. I also think his wife is sick so he'll be wanting to go back to hew at any moment. So be weady."  
"Yes, Barry."

They enter the great hall and can see Rhouå is busy drinking something from a chalice. His throne pushed up to the feasting table. There's no food on the table just alcohol. Gabriel can see servants loading food onto platters and taking them upstairs to feed his ailing wife.  
The burly man sees them and fluffs up his black hair. 

He gestures for the men to sit down at the table on either side of him. High Jarl Rhouå wastes no time with questioning Gabriel.  
"We have no need for the Albionites. Though, it seems you have need of the true Northerners. So, tell me, boy, what do you want hmm?" The High Jarl stiffened on his throne and folded his hands.   
"High Jarl Rhouå, we have need of your aid. We require an army since the ones of Albion can't be obtained."

"How come?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Queen Pema doesn't want a suicide mission." Gabriel traces circles on the table with his finger.

The burly Northerner chuckled. "Seems about right coming from that strumpet." He looks down at his lap at Ronx then looks back up.   
"Tell me, boy. What makes you think I'll lend you, my soldiers? What makes you think I'll help you when my very people are being ravaged by a beast of legends?"

Gabriel shifted in his seat. "Beast? Barry, what is he talking about?"  
Barry didn't have time to respond since Rhouå started talking again. "In our ancient history. Our people have seen more threats and deities than Albion or any other country. One of which is the Stor Ulv. A great wolf that is destined to break free every few centuries and destroy as much as possible."

Gabriel leans back into his seat. "Am I thinking what you're thinking? You want me and my friends to fight this beast? To re-contain it? Why can't your warriors do it?"

The High Jarl sighs. "I've tried and so did the other Jarls. The men we send out have been injured or worse. We can't risk any others. Not if you want a standing army?" He smirked. He's playing a dangerous game.

Gabriel's eyes widened under his blindfold. 'We're just pawns. Fine, if he wants to do this than so be it.'  
"Fine. You have a deal. Where is this creature and is he hurt? How big is he?"

"He's weakened. One of my warriors hit him with a trebuchet. He's as big as that fancy clocktower of yours."   
Gabriel paled. "How are we supposed to beat this creature?"  
"Well, you have an undead balverine, a necromancer, and Heroes. You'll be fine. Just stay in a group. You can find the Stor Ulv in a cave system. I'll give the map to Hatch here." He places a hand on Barry's shoulder who nods.

"Thanks, I guess. So how do we bind this beast?" The seer roles his eyes.

"With the blood of a highborn. Usually, it's the High Jarl that does this but my wife is ill. I need to be by her side. Fetch your friends and I'll fill a vial with my blood. Just give me a moment." He stands from the throne and makes his way upstairs.

Gabriel looks at Barry. "Are we seriously risking our lives putting away a giant wolf to get warriors?" He groans and slams his head on the table. "Maybe going to the Eastern Kingdom wasn't such a bad idea after all." He grumbles still face-first against the table.  
"Gabwiel. Look at me. C'mon." Barry nudges Gabriel's foot underneath the table. He looks up at the older man.   
"What?"  
"We can do this. Besides, we'll be wisking ouw lives no matteh what anyhow. Go get the othehs and I'll get the blood. Get on it now."

"He wants us to do what again?!" Claudia exclaims.  
"Pardon? What is this Stor Ulv?" Reaver asks. His brown eyes darting around.  
Gabriel sighs and holds his hands out trying to settle the others down.  
"The Jarl will only give us military aid if we fight this giant wolf. It's crazy but we have to okay his game. If we don't then we'll never save King Mathew."

"Well, I believe we should get on it then. Shall we?" Vyra hefts up her mace onto her shoulder. "After you Gabriel." She motions her hand to the door.

High Jarl Rhouå stands at the steps of his stave house and watches the group approach. He locks eyes with every signal one of them. Sizing them up and deeming if they'll survive or not. He lastly makes eye contact with Vyra and smirks at her. He hands Gabriel the vial containing his blood.  
"Make sure you don't mess up now. Hate for you to die in such a lame way." Rhouå says as Gabriel weals the vial in cloth from his bag.

Barry can be seen jogging down the steps with a rolled-up paper in a hand.   
"I have the map. We should get moving. It's almost evening."

The party starts their journey to where the mighty wolf is. All of them really wishing they weren't doing this right now but they have no choice.


	13. The Stor Ulv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to the temple where the Stor Ulv is living in.

Spring of 1920, the Stor Ulv's territory. 

The sun was setting by the time the group found the cave of the Stor Ulv. They walked into the formation closely together. Only the torchlight to show them the way.  
As they walked the cave expanded and led into some form of a temple.

"Wow." Gabriel splits away to look at the wall art. "What are these engravings?" He runs a hand along with the markings.  
"These walls tell the stowy of the Nowth. How it began, the Gods, the monstehs, ouw fates. Evewything is here. All of the temples are like this just smalleh." Barry explains. 

He dips his torch in something and all of the braziers light up with a blue light. The group spreads out.  
"We're close to the entrance so we'll be safe here," Cynthia reassures the others. Who looks around cautiously.

"Why is the beast sealed here if this was a temple? It seems a bit spotty to do." Reaver asks Barry who is admiring the walls.  
"Because the temples are blessed by the King God Yonto himself. This was the most impressive of the Old Northern temples. When the Stor Ulv became a threat Yonto and the first High Jarl bound the creature here. He used her blood to seal the chains. Back in that time magic was strong and held firm. After about five thousand years not so much. That's why the monster breaks out. The grip of magic is straining."

"Can't your god do something about it? He has to still care about the people right?" Carlos asks.

"Not really. He did but we've disappointed the pantheon and so they left us. The last time a god or goddess has spoken to us was about the time the old Heroes Guild burned."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlos's eyes soften.

"What loving gods." Reaver sarcastically says. 

"You wouldn't understand Reaver. Your gods left you a long time ago as well. Might as well start calling yourself one if it makes you feel better." Barry side-eyes him throwing shade. "Come on everyone let's get moving. Mind you don't bump the statues. You might get crushed."

Barry leads them down a grand staircase lined with giant statues of people. "Are these supposed to be the gods? Janice asks.  
"Yeah, they are. Magnificent isn't it?"  
"I suppose."

Now at the bottom of the steps, they walked down a narrow hall that opens up to a cavern. Deeper into the ancient temple. Suspended between the deep dark pit is a wooden bridge. It's been worn down with time and moves slightly with the draft.  
"This... this doesn't look safe. Should we continue? There's a path along the edge here." Vyra points to the narrow path leading down the void.

"We don't know where that leads. The map says to go this way." Cynthia looks at Barry's map and makes a step towards the bridge.  
"We'll go one at a time then. Let's just be caweful and we'll be fine. I'll go."  
Barry slowly crosses the chasm on the bridge. It creaks and sways with his movements. About half of the way he stops and lets the bridge settle before continuing to cross.

Once he makes it to the other side he faces the rest of the group. "Okay, who's next?"  
Vyra begins to make the trek across. "Be careful," Reaver warns.  
"I will be." She keeps walking across until she reaches the other side.

Reaver then crosses, next is Janice, and Cynthia follows. After Gabriel walks across Carlos attempts his turn. He makes it about a third of the way down when the bridge begins to shudder and creak more than usual. Carlos yelps and holds onto the rope railing. "Carlos!" Janice and Gabriel shout as the bridge gives way. Carlos still holding onto the rope screams as it splits in half and he's sent slamming into the pit wall. 

"Gabe!" Carlos looks back at the ledge while climbing up the bridge. Gabriel with his hands on his knees yells over to his friend. "Are you okay?"  
"Well, other than trying to climb a broken bridge I'm fine!"  
"The path over there! See if you can reach it!" Reaver points over to the narrow path carved into the stone. At the end of that path is a dark archway leading to an unknown hall.

"I'll see what I can do!" Carlos starts to sway the remaining bridge. Hoping that he can jump from one point to the other.  
"It might not lead the same way we awe going," Barry says.  
"I'll have to try." Carlos managed to jump from the bridge to the starting of the path. He landed with a grunt and stands up. He faces his companions. "You guys go on ahead. I'll figure out how to find you. Trust me on this. I'll be fine guys."  
Gabriel stands straight looking uneasy. "I don't trust this. Please, Carlos, stay safe and try to keep quiet."  
"Kind of late for that." Reaver mumbles receiving an elbowing from Vyra.

"I think we already blew it but I'll try to sneak around. Good luck."  
"Good luck."  
Gabriel's group and Carlos go their separate ways. Carlos sighs keeping his eyes on the dark archway. He really hopes there aren't any gaps in the floor. He begins his journey through the dark hall.

Gabriel looks back at his friend who's disappearing into the archway. He hopes his friend doesn't get harmed.

Somewhere in the temple, a massive wolf is curled up sleeping. He opens one eye at the sounds of yelling. His ears perk up listening closely. He opens his other eye and lifts his head up. Sniffing the air the smell of prey reaches his nostrils. It's close and smells different. This scent is salty and pungent. Very unlike the Northmen who are sickly sweet.  
He stands up snorts, shakes his body and begins stalking his way towards his next meal. 

As Carlos walks along the hall with a hand against the cold wall he stops moving. It's faint but he can hear something moving. It doesn't sound like a person but rather an animal. The pit-patter of feet sounds like a dog walking across a floor. Carlos stiffens and his heart beats faster. He crouches down and looks around. He can barely see so relies on his hearing. The sounds leave where he's at and travels down an unseen branching hall.

He slowly creeps down the hall and sees a light at the end of the tunnel. He hurriedly creeps towards the end and looks around before entering the room. The room leaves him in awe. He turns in a circle taking in everything. The grand room has massive carvings of the gods as well as statues. Above him, crystals protrude from the rocky ceiling. The blue fire giving everything a mystical glow. He also sees a door leading out of the room and possibly to his friends. He turns his attention back to the interior. His eyes settle on a polished stone slab that's positioned like a table. 'This must be the offering room as well as the altar.' His hands graze the ancient altar table collecting dust on his hand.

He looks forward to the source of another glow. A green one. In front of him is a large strange human-sized crystal jutting out of the wall. On either side, he sees carvings of two much larger men presenting their hands toward the crystal. As if they're offering to humanity. 

Carlos's exploration is interrupted when he hears the deep growling of an animal. It sounds large and close. He turns his head, his heart thumping in his chest. In the entrance from where he came stands a black wolf so massive it could possibly eat all of Bowerstone's denizens and still have room to spare.

It doesn't attack initially but watches Carlos with purple glowing eyes. Carlos watches and slowly backs up as the beast walks out completely and hunkers down. Slinking across the room still watching him.

It feels like an eternal stare-down until the wolf finally lunges at Carlos. He counters it and withdraws his rifle running to the far side of the room. He aims and shoots at it. The first hit lands on its shoulder. The Stor Ulv simply grunts and lets out a snarl. Carlos shoots again before the beast can get to him. The bullet plants itself between its eyes. The wolf shudders but keeps charging. It swings it's head to the side and Carlos is sent flying before he could evade. He lands on the ground and his rifle scatters across the floor.

Meanwhile, the group with the remaining members enter into a bland room with aged banners hung on the wall along with old shields. Gabriel still looks anxious but is getting better with Janice's hand holding and back rubbing.  
"So what's this place, Barry?" Vyra asks as she pulls her shawl tighter around her. 

He takes a moment to observe the grand but simple room. "I believe this must have been the meeting and celebwation woom. These types of spaces awen't usually glamowous."  
Cynthia adds in. "The tribes would come here after or before mass blóts or during holidays."  
"That's honestly actually fascinating. I never really knew much about this island. As you know most Albionites only know about Snowspire's territory." She smiles at the couple.  
"Yeah. It's something we bwought onto ouwselves but we've been fowgotten by the wealm." Barry sighs. 

Barry's heightened hearing picks up on the gunshots he stands stiff and looks over his shoulder at another hallway. He turns completely around. "He's in twouble! Come on!" Barry shouts as he starts running. Slowly transforming into the beast within him.  
Gabriel gasps and runs after him. As do the others. 

Carlos screams as the wolf clamps it's jaw around his right arm. He pulls out his dagger and begins stabbing it. The beast just ignores him as it continues to bite. It jerks its head and his arm is ripped from him. Carlos screams louder. Before he blacks out he can see an orange balverine charging at the other monster.

Barry full-on barrels at the Stor Ulv. He jumps up on the beasts back and starts digging his claws into him. The Stor Ulv yelps and attempts to shake Barry. Gabriel rushes to Carlos's aid, he holds his friend close and summons his blaze spell. "I'm sorry Carlos. This going to hurt." He cauterizes the stump. Carlos whimpers from the pain but is too weak to cry out. 

"I'll get him out. Take care of this beast." Reaver says as he grabs onto Carlos's shoulders. Gabriel nods and allows him to drag Carlos quickly away. Cynthia covers Reaver.  
Gabriel stands and summons a shard and blaze spell. He launches the spells at the beast. They hit him and he yelps as the flame covered shards hit his flesh and catch his fur on fire.

Barry keeps ripping at the monster as Vyra and Janice swing at the Stor Ulv. Evading and beating on the giant wolf. "We need to get this thing to the chains!" Janice yells as she slides under his legs and re-stances herself. Her red hair plastered to her face.  
"No... ti...me. Won't... make it!" Barry growls out before he's finally flung from the wolf's back. He lands against a wall and breaks a leg.

The remaining group re-groups and face the Stor Ulv. The Stor Ulv staggered from the damage dealt to its body. Half burnt and with his backbones exposed the creature regains some strength and charges the group. They disperse just as he was about to reach them.

Vyra casts ice at the floor causing him to slip onto his side. Gabriel casts more spells at him while Janice swings wherever she deems is safe.  
The beast manages to kick Janice away from him and hits a wall. She slumps to the ground unconscious. "Janice!" Gabriel yells and runs to her side. The Stor Ulv recovers and once more charges. This time focusing on the distracted Gabriel. 

For Vyra time seemed to slow down at that moment. It's as if her blood awakened completely. She chases after the beast and launches an ice spike at one of the statues. It breaks away from the wall and falls on the monster. The creature makes distressed sounds as it squirms around. Using her power high she uses her strength to break away a spear from the statue and leaps into the air. She shoves the weapon into the beast's head. In a matter of moments, the infamous Stor Ulv is dead. Vyra keeps stabbing until the blood pools around and his brain is exposed.

He drops limply to the ground his purple eyes fading and losing their glow. Gabriel, as well as an awakening Janice, watch his blood rush out from the wound and starts to evaporate. Vyra jumps down from his body and watches along with Gabriel as the corpse turns into light and fades away. 

They hear Barry groan behind them and turn towards him. He's transforming back to human. His limbs bend painfully back into place as he stands up. His broken leg mended due to his undeath. His clothes ripped in places. "You killed him. You actually killed him. No one is said to be able to do so. Yet you did. Amazing."  
Vyra looks to the spot where the body was. "I guess it needed a Hero."  
"We need to get back to Carlos." Gabriel runs out of the room with the other two following.


	14. Becoming Second Thane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2020. Sorry that I kept you all waiting. I needed the break for awhile. Sorry about that.

Spring of 1920, Whitevale.

It took some time but the group finally returned to Whitevale. The guards at the walls instantly saw Carlos and opened the doors quickly. Reaver had been carrying him across his shoulders for hours. Gabriel every few minutes would check up on his friend.  
Once inside the town, they're ushered into the infirmary near the Jarl's home.

Carlos is taken from Reaver's shoulders and Gabriel follows suit behind the healers.  
"Go and tell the Jarl about what happened." Gabriel briefly looks at Barry and hurries off with his friend.  
"Come on guys." Barry gestures with a hand and leads them up the steps to Jarl Rhouå's stave house.

Once inside they see High Jarl Rhouå sitting upon his throne wearily. He sees the group has returned minus two members. His shoulders visibly sag preparing for the worst.  
"My Jawl!" Barry yells excitedly and rushes to the Jarl's throne. He takes a knee as soon as he reaches Jarl Rhouå. "The Stow Ulv has been vanquished. The villages awe saved!" Barry looks up briefly and sees his Jarl's face light up with joy and surprise.  
"Barry stand up." He pats his friend on the shoulder. "Thank the Gods!" The mighty man exclaims upwards while extending his arms out. Barry joins him by his side. His arms folded behind him.

"Who has killed him and where is your leader? If he died I'll be honored to build a funeral pyre." He says as he and the group meet in the center of the great hall.  
Vyra nervously shuffles from foot to foot as glances are exchanged at her. Reaver rubs one of her shoulders and gently pushes her toward the Jarl. Vyra stares up at the tall man.  
"It... it was I sir." She shyly says. Jarl Rhouå gives out a hearty laugh and picks up the princess in his arms. He gives her a bear hug and spins slightly around.

He places her back on her feet and takes her dainty hands into his large and calloused ones.  
"Princess Vyrance of Albion. You've done us a great deed. The Stor Ulv is said to be unkillable yet you killed him." He stares at her in admiration. Vyra blushes and casts and hands at her friends.  
"I had help. Both Barry, Gabriel, and Janice here fought beside me." 

Janice rolls her eyes. "Oh, will ya give it a rest? Don't try to discredit yourself albern. You struck the killing blow V!" Janice lightly punches her in the shoulder.  
"Yeah, I guess I did. All it took was a Hero." Vyra looks at the ground embarrassed.  
"Well, Princess you have my army now. We'll gladly fight alongside you. I hope you're okay with spending the night because I have to inform Whitevale of Stor Ulv's death as well as the rest of the island. We will also be holding a feast here in the hall to celebrate. It's a tradition you see. I hope your leader will be okay with this." Jarl Rhouå explains.

"I'm sure he will be." Reaver answers for Gabriel.  
The High Jarl nods. "Then let me fetch my bell ringer. I must tell him to make the arrangements. The celebration will be held at night which is quickly approaching." He turns to Barry. "My first Thane go and speak to the quartermaster. You know what for."  
Barry takes the subtle hint and bows as he leaves down an adjacent hallway.

"Feel free to make yourselves comfortable or to freshen up. I'll be leaving you now." With that, the Jarl leaves the grand hall.

Janice raises an eyebrow.  
"First Thane? Who's the second?" She asks no one in particular.  
"I have a feeling I know who." Reaver's eyes fall upon Vyra who still has her back to him.  
The realization hits her and she grabs her face. "Oh, Avo no. Anything but that. The last thing I need is more attention." Vyra shakes her head.  
"You're going to be made Thane like or not. The High Jarl is not the one to say no to." Cynthia says. "Don't worry about being Thane it's just an honorary title. Let's go and get ready for tonight."

The group leaves the stave house and encounters Gabriel walking up the steps. His face pale but he acts like nothing is wrong.  
"The High Jarl? Is he with us?" Gabriel asks a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  
"He's with us. He even said he'll fight by my side." Vyra explains.  
"That's a relief. The last thing we needed was for all of this to be in vain." The Seer says through his teeth.  
"Gabriel? Is Carlos okay?" Janice asks.  
"He is. He's sleeping right now. So when does the Jarl plan to gather the other villages?" Gabriel now has the war on his mind.

"About that, you see, the High Jarl wants to hold a celebration to commemorate the death of the Stor Ulv and Vyra. He suggested it might be good for us to spend the night and wind down a notch." Explains Reaver.  
Gabriel rests his chin in a hand and rubs it. "I suppose so. We do need to prepare and get some food in us." He shrugs his shoulders.  
"Splendid! Let's return to the house." Cynthia chimes in.

Hours pass and soon the daylight fades and the Northern Lights shine bright across the sky. Barry changes out of his shredded clothes and into his native attire. A dark grey tunic with golden Borre patterns at its edges and black pants. He tugs on some boots and places his Thane circlet upon his head. He steps out of the bedroom and out into the main hall of his house. 

Most of his house guests are sitting at the dining table either drinking mead or resting their heads. He and his wife hardly have any spare clothes to offer so they're in the same clothes.  
Just as he's about to talk to his house guests the feast bell starts ringing. His friends lift their heads up and look up at Barry and Cynthia.  
"So it's time for the feast. Hope you all enjoy alcohol and roughhousing." Cynthia says. "Let's get going."

The group follows the villagers into the brightly lit open doors and sit at one of the large tables nearest to the High Jarl's throne and personal table. Jarl Rhouå sits on his throne smiling to himself. Surprisingly Lady Yngvild has left the bedroom and sits on her throne to the right of her husband. She looks pale but otherwise fine. 

The people file in busily and loudly talking amongst one another. Some of their eyes gaze upon the newcomers with interest. Others with a look of malice. Servants of the High Jarl start fires in the dugouts and spit various meats on a pole to be roasted. Others roll out giant kegs of mead and ale. 

Barry instead of sitting by his wife joins the Jarl's table and sits to the left of the High Jarl. More members of the Court file in and take their respected places at the throne table. When the last of the villagers come inside and everyone is seated the High Jarl stands up.  
When he does so the citizens quieten down all eyes upon their leader.  
"The Gods look upon us today as the Stor Ulv has been vanquished!" He raises his hands to the ceiling as everyone cheers. "The beast of legends dead so quickly!" The High Jarl yells out. Further exciting the crowd.

"Who has done it?" Someone calls out over the people which sparks more questions.  
"Who slew the fiend?" Another yells.  
"Was it the outsiders?" A woman shouts.

Jarl Rhouå rests his hands down by his sides and nods before speaking up.  
"Not just any outsider." He gazes over at the group of Albionites and gestures for Vyra to stand.  
Reaver rubs her shoulder in support.  
"You can handle this go to him."  
She stands up and walks calmly to the High Jarl. The people of the Whitevale now silent.

As she does so the quartermaster and Barry join the Jarl. Vyra stands confidently and as unmoved as possible. She can't make herself seem weak to these people.  
"Fair citizens of Whitevale I present to you the Princess of Albion! Now you may ask. Why is she here? Why are Albionites here? Let me tell you why. They've arrived here to make an alliance to help storm the desert country of Samarkand! To save their beloved Hero King! A noble and honorable deed an act that we Northerners can all appreciate! Honor is something we Northerners withhold every day we live. It is high time we set aside our differences and honor the people of Albion by saving a Hero! Let us set out for war tomorrow with strong hearts and victory in our minds. For those who perish Everfield awaits! What do you say? Will you join us!?" High Jarl Rhouå finishes his speech and raises his ax in the air. The approving uproar from the crowd is almost deafening. 

He sheathes his ax and turns to Vyra.  
"Princess Vyra a Thane is an honorary title presented by the High Jarl to individuals of high esteem. Thanes may be chosen due to their importance to the city or for their heroic deeds. Seeing as you've done both by dispatching the Stor Ulv I present to you the title of second Thane of Whitevale. Your authority is matched only by me and by Barry here." Rhouå taps Barry's silver ivy and moonstone circlet.

The quartermaster presents to Vyra a silver circlet depicting ivy with an emerald encrusted flower in the center. Barry gently places the circlet on her head and stands back. High Jarl Rhouå then raises Vyra's right arm. The entirety of the hall cheers her name.

"Let this be a foundation for the permanent alliance of the Northern Wastes and Albion! Who we've seen as an enemy for so long!" High Jarl Rhouå calls out. His short speech spurring the people to cheer louder than before. He releases her arm.  
"While you celebrate I shall send word to the other villages of our plan. Keep prayers to the Gods in your minds in preparation for tomorrow!" He says before dismissing the quartermaster and leaves upstairs. Barry guides Vyra to the High Jarl's table and sits her in the empty seat beside his.

"Well, that was certainly something," Reaver says while rubbing his ears. He's always hated loud shouting. 

As plates of roasted meats and stews are passed around at the villager's tables Gabriel asks Cynthia.  
"So do you know much about the other armies that'll be joining us?"  
After sipping wine she responds. "Yes, I know a little. Most of the armies here use weapons such as hand axes, battle axes, maces, spears, crossbows, longbows, and trebuchets. Knowing as Samarkand hasn't gone through an Industrial Revolution yet they'll also be using primitive weapons." Cynthia finishes and sips more wine.

"The real threat will be the shadows and undead." Reaver adds in.  
"That is very correct. To both of you." Gabriel says.  
"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Cynthia questions.  
"Do you perhaps know what the other soldiers dress like? In case it's easier for battle strategy."  
"Whitevale's as you've seen wear a quilted type of armor. Whildewheat uses a simple chainmail tunic. NewHurst uses a hardened leather cuirass and greaves. Now let me think, yes, from what I remember Snowhorn has studded vests and iron pauldrons. From what I remember Falið and Steinhjarta use metal cuirasses. They all use wooden shields that are usually painted. That's all I know. Barry might know more but I'm not sure about that either." Cynthia explains.

"Thank you for what you've told me though. Now, let's just eat and try not to get antsy about tomorrow." Gabriel suggests while lifting a mug of ale.  
"Heir heir." His companions say and knock their mugs together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this. I try my best.


End file.
